Rocket Laboratory: The Anguish of Mewtwo
by theycalleditsin
Summary: When three unlikely Pokémon trainers accidentally cross paths, they stumble into an unexpected adventure to save the Pokémon world from the evil Team Rocket geneticist, Doctor Splicer. The trio uncover hidden secrets, catch new Pokémon and unlock their true powers through Mega Evolution. This, with the occasional cameo from classic characters, is a journey you don't want to miss!
1. Chapter 1: A Blazing Sunset

Rocket Laboratory: The Anguish of Mewtwo

Chapter 1: A Blazing Sunset

It was twilight. A moving crimson figure could be seen in the distance. Blazing, like the tail of a meteor, the figure darted across the sunset. Curious about the mysterious flaming object, a flock of migrating Hoothoot and Noctowl looked down on the fiery form underneath them and immediately identified what appeared to be a wounded soldier carried by a Pokémon. It was the soldier's equine partner that had been causing the orange glow- a Rapidash! The mounted soldier was female with her arm bandaged in a sling. Across her face, a thin but distinctive wound, which was still bleeding, ran from the corner of her left eye down to her cheek. As they perambulated along the old abandoned path atop a shrubby grassland, the soldier began to go limp. Gradually, and surprisingly gracefully for someone clearly in a semi-conscious state, she fell from her saddle onto the dusty path. Realising her master's peril, the Rapidash halted, skidding sideways to do so, before galloping back to where her trainer now lay. A brief affectionate nuzzle from the fire horse, broke the soldier's unconsciousness.

"Where ar...are we, Helios?" the young lady coughed.

Her Pokémon replied with a faint neigh which indicated to her master that she should keep quiet and rest.

"But, we must deliver... the message," she coughed once more, this time struggling even more, before falling back into a sleep-like state.

Before curling around her beloved trainer, Helios used her snout to push the release button of her master's two other Poké balls, which were attached to her belt, causing two more monsters to appear by their side. One was a Ditto- a gelatinous pinkish-purple blob which immediately transformed into a blanket to cover her master. The second appeared to be a grassy hedgehog- a Shaymin which preceded to crawl between her masters arms. There they all lay to keep their trainer warm enough to survive the oncoming bitter night.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh! A Bite!

Chapter 2: Oh! A bite!

Not too far away, in the middle of a serene lake, morning was breaking. A huddle of Lotad was floating peacefully with only their lily pads showing on the surface of the clear water. In the very centre, a fisherman sat on top of his blue and yellow dolphin-like Pokémon. An antenna with a glowing yellow bulb, could be seen jutting from this Pokémon's head as it rested with its eyes firmly shut. Holding his Super Rod and trying to detect any movement, the fisherman waited patiently for something to bite on his lure. Suddenly, small ripples surrounded the line of his rod. As the ripples grew, something tugged on the line.

"Get ready to fight, Blue. We've got a bite!" the excited fisherman belted to the Lanturn that he was sitting upon.

Emerging immediately from the ripples, lure still in mouth, a fish Pokémon, shaped like a gun, launched out of the water.

"A Remoraid! Quick Blue, use Thunder Wave!"

A jolt of electricity shot from the Laturn's bulb and surrounded the Remoraid causing it to fizzle with sparks.

"Yes, we've paralysed it!" exclaimed the man, who was now eager with anticipation. "Now use Water Gun to lower its HP!"

This time, a torrent of water appeared from Blue's mouth, shaking them both on the water as it happened. As it hit the paralysed fish, it was knocked back and lay still, floating on the water.

"Time for a Poké ball!" he screamed joyously. "Go Lure ball!"

The fisherman threw a turquoise and red ball at the Remoraid, which caused a flash of light to surround the fish and drag it into the ball. After three rapid shakes, the ball remained motionless and floated in the middle of the lake.

"Yes, we did it!"

Picking up the ball, the fisherman threw it in the air whilst shouting, "Go Remoraid!"

The fish re-emerged from the ball and landed in the fisherman's arms.

"We better cure that paralysis. Here, eat this berry," the man said as he fed a Cheri Berry to his new Pokémon. "I suppose we better give you a nickname. What do you think, Blue? How about Kraken? He is going to turn into an Octillery, when he evolves, after all."

Both Blue and the newly named Kraken nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's go and get some breakfast!" said the fisherman as they surfed back to land, bellies rumbling.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wish For Water

Chapter 3: A Wish for Water

The sweltering sun was directly above them. The soldier had survived the night and was now wandering along the path supported by her three Pokémon. During the night, the flock of observing owl Pokémon had noticed the soldier's troubles and had kindly foraged and delivered fruits and berries to the struggling group to aid them. If it were not for them, they might not have survived the night. Hours passed as they traipsed wearily along the path, wishing for water. Then, as if Arceus himself had granted their wish, the sound of water filled their ears. Following the trickling and splashing led them to an enormous lake with a beautiful wooden lodge adjacent to it. Without uttering a word, the quartet ran to the lakeside to quench their thirst. Never before had water tasted so good.

o o o

Delicious aromas wafted through the cabin's kitchen. Serving the breakfast at his new wooden table for his childhood buddy, Blue, and his new Pokémon pal, Kraken, was bliss. He'd worked hard for the last five years, saving to buy this place. At last, he'd made it. As he dished out the plates, he saw a strange sight out of the cabin windows. What appeared to be a girl in a sling with metal armour and sword at her side was frantically drinking water with what seemed to be a grassy hedgehog, a fire horse and a gelatinous pink blob. He ran to the window for a closer inspection.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lucky Win

Chapter 4: A Lucky Win

Scrambling on the floor and searching desperately for coins was a man in a black long-sleeved top with an enormous red "R" in the centre. Tufts of short, green messy hair poked out from under his matching black cap.

"Yes! Another coin!" the green-haired man laughed with glee as he slotted the coin into his Coin Case. "It's all or nothing now."

The man wandered over to one of the many the slot machines. This time he tried a sparkling new machine next to the battered looking one with the words "OUT OF ORDER" plastered all over it. He had spent the night here gambling and trying to get the jackpot. Doing this led to him being out of pocket and seriously sleep deprived. His Coin Case, once full, now held a total of three coins- all he had been able to find whilst foraging on the dirty and quite frankly sticky floor.

"Wish me luck," he said, as he looked at the two Poké balls attached to his belt. "All or nothing."

Fingers and toes crossed, the man in black uniform inserted the coin into the slot machine.

"Come on!" he pleaded.

A look of disappointment and a sigh were all the man could manage, as a screen of non-matching icons appeared on the slot machine.

"Not to worry. Two more chances," he thought nervously.

The second coin was inserted, but this time the disappointed look converted into a frustrated look.

"Final chance!"

Just before he inserted his last hope into the waiting slot, he looked over to his left at the broken and tatty slot machine. Carefully, he pulled off the "OUT OF ORDER SIGN". Something was telling him to use this machine instead of the swanky new one he was using. It was worth a shot. Without thinking, he placed the coin into the designated coin hole and pulled the level to activate it. It creaked as it lowered. The icons on the dusty screen began to spin…


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

"Good job, I bought the eight-seater table," thought the fisherman, as he found himself dishing out more breakfast than originally intended. The table now accommodated a Shaymin, a Rapidash, a Ditto and his two water Pokémon. He had carried the soldier to his spare bedroom where she now lay, fast-asleep. Her wounds were treated and she'd just about managed to remove her heavy armour before she entered her long required sleep.

o o o

Leaving the game corner with a new Pokémon in hand, the green-haired man left with a smile as he thought back and praised Arceus for his incredible luck. The out-of-order machine had paid off- quite literally! Three "7"s had appeared across the slot machine, resulting in a flurry of golden coins pouring out of the machine like a waterfall. After scooping up what he could manage, he called out his Pokémon to help him carry the rest. A purple skinned Jynx appeared and used her psychic powers to lift a pile of coins, whilst the rubbish bag Pokémon, Trubbish, carried the remaining smaller pile. The smug trio sauntered over to the counter to trade their coins for a Pokémon prize.

"Lyla, Scrappy, put the coins on the counter please," said the man, as he poured the coins from his Coin Case, plus the overspill, onto the desk. They then examined the prize list until the man had found the creature he desperately required. "We'll take the Porygon prize please."

"That'll be 9,999 coins please," the jolly counter lady replied.

"This should just about cover it!" he returned, pointing to the mass of coins that now lay on the service counter. He laughed to himself as he thought about how he could now redeem himself for his previous failures.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cyber Warrior

Chapter 6: The Cyber Warrior

Logging frantically onto the PC of the Pokémon Centre, the green-haired man released his new Porygon from his ball. The nickname they'd all decided for their new friend was Hacker. An excellent name for what he was about to do. The blue and pink virtual Pokémon hovered in front of the PC, before entering the screen and disappearing into cyber space.

"Right Hacker, you know what you need to do. Get me into Giovanni's personal files!"

o o o

A day had passed since the new visitors had taken refuge in the lakeside cabin. On the mend, the soldier sat by the lakeside watching the fisherman trying to reel in his next catch. Her arm was no longer in a sling. The sprain had now healed. However, the cut on her face was still present- it would probably leave a scar. Despite that, her delicate face still looked beautiful. She sighed, then looked down at the message and item she'd been sent to deliver. As she glanced down, the word "CONFIDENTIAL" was stamped across the brown envelope. Having been attacked already on the road for this information and only narrowly escaping had left the soldier weary and not willing to take any more risks. If the wrong person got their hands on this message, well, it wouldn't be good. She rubbed her hands across the package that she was sent to deliver with the message, before placing both envelope and parcel back in the leather pouch attached to Helios's saddle.

o o o

Simultaneously, both a disc and Porygon were ejected from the PC back at the Pokémon centre.

"Got it!" the green-haired man exclaimed as he pulled the disc from the drive. He then uttered, '"Nice work, Hacker!"

Hacker responded with a series of beeps which suggested he was proud of himself for getting the required files.

"Let's get this data to Doctor Splicer," said the man in uniform.

o o o

Pleased with today's catch, a Gyarados that he'd named Leviathan, the fisherman surfed back to his cabin on Blue. Who was this strange girl who was sitting by his lake? She'd uttered less than ten words to him since joining him and four of those were spent introducing herself. Moss- an unusual name, but one that indicated she belonged to the forested city to the west of here. They were all named after plants around there. Perhaps a tribute to the nature that they lived amongst. His name was less interesting: Ernest- named after his grandfather.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned the girl as he dismounted Blue.

"Much better, thanks to your help," Moss replied. "But I need to leave now. I have vital business!"

"You can't travel in your condition," Ernest urged. "You're still too weak. Stay and rest up for a few more days. I don't mind at all."

"I can't," Moss replied. She had to tell him why. She felt she could trust him now, "I have an important message to deliver. The longer it's not with the right person, the more danger everyone is in! It is imperative I take it."

Feeling the urgency and fear in Moss's voice, Ernest agreed, "Okay then. However, I'm coming with you."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to do it without his help, she reluctantly agreed.

"We leave at nightfall," he said whilst looking solemnly at his beautiful lakeside cabin. He had a felling he wouldn't be seeing it for a while.


	7. Chapter 7: Rocket Laboratory X

Chapter 7: Rocket Laboratory X

The tall multi-story building towered in front of him. Disc in hand, he walked through the automatic doors and was welcomed by the receptionist. A tall blonde lady with her hair in a bun and thin framed glasses on her face. A small red "R" could be seen embroidered on her uniform.

"Welcome back, Agent Callus," she stated. "The doctor is expecting you. He's in the usual place."

Without hesitation, Agent Callus, located the elevator and pressed a button which caused the lift to travel downwards underground.

With a halt, the lift stopped. The doors opened. Exiting the elevator, Callus walked into the lab. It was a dark and dingy place. Test tubes and chemical bottles lined the shelves on the walls. Enormous bookcases crammed with thick text books could be seen throughout the lab. Callus glanced at the shelves noticing words such as "Genetics", "Cloning" and "Mutation" on the binding.

On the far end of the lab, a man dressed in a white lab coat stood. Pokémon eggs covered in wires and tubes were laid on the desk in front of him, attached to high-tech monitors. Without looking up to greet his guest, he spoke, "I've been expecting you. I trust this time you managed to retrieve the relevant files."

Responding quickly, the green-haired man replied, "I succeeded this time, Doctor!"

"Excellent Agent. Now I have the information Giovanni has been restricted me from accessing! Nothing can hold me back now!"

He plucked the disc from Callus's hands and inserted into the relevant drive of his laptop. Images of a purple bipedal Pokémon appeared, as well as what seemed to be pictures of DNA and pinkish embryos. Callus wasn't sure why the doctor needed this information, but he began to wonder if he had made the right decision retrieving the files for him. Giovanni, their boss, had restricted Doctor Splicer's access for a reason. Anyway, it was too late now. With the new information in hand, the doctor began to frantically bustle around the lab, grabbing equipment as he moved. He had experiments to complete now.

o o o

Traveling at night was far safer. Ernest had left his newly captured Gyarados in charge of looking after his cabin and the lake. The formidable Pokémon would be protection enough from potential thieves- not that he had anything of value to steal. He had taken his favourite fishing rod with him, as well as Kraken and Blue, who were now strapped to his belt, dreaming peacefully in their balls. Moss walked, supported by Helios and her Ditto (now transformed into a walking stick). She was too weak to ride, so Helios instead carried the provisions on her back. They ambled along the path in silence, guided only by Moss's Town Map. A cluster of Ledian glowed in a nearby tree, sleeping serenely and the occasional rapid wing movements of Zubat could be heard in the midnight air.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ernest asked. His tanned skin could barely be made out in the moonlight as he spoke.

"The less you know, the better," Moss replied, not willing to reveal anything.


	8. Chapter 8: Team Rocket Attack

Chapter 8: Team Rocket Attack

Hiding behind a Lum Berry bush, two people dressed in black with a large "R" on their t-shirts discussed the instructions they had been given by the doctor. They had to secure the package carried by a women riding a Rapidash. The last reports of her were a few days ago and a few miles down this path.

"Surely, she must be near by now," said the blue-haired female.

Sure enough, in the distance, an orange glow filled the path. It was the fire Pokémon and her master. Time to steal the goods. Jumping from the behind the bush, they made the small party in front of them leap in fright. Without a moment's notice, both Team Rocket agents released Pokémon from the balls on their belts. An enormous green mantis Pokémon with two sharp scythe-arms appeared. Alongside this, an Egyptian coffin Pokémon came into view.

"Scyther, use Sword Dance!" the red-headed male grunt shouted.

His Pokémon raised its scythes to boost its attack power.

"Cofagrigus, Shadow Ball!" the female Rocket member ordered.

A basketball sized purple ball was created in mid-air and sent flying towards the traveling group. Before it could hit them, a torrent of water pushed it out the way.

"Thanks Kraken!" Ernest gratefully said. "Kraken, use Psybeam on Cofagrigus!"

A beam of iridescent light erupted from the fish's mouth and crashed into the coffin Pokemon's stomach causing it to fly backwards.

"We better help too," Moss added. "Go Grace!"

With a flash of light, the grassy hedgehog Shaymin appeared from the Ultra ball attached to Moss's belt.

"Sunny Day, followed by Solar Beam!"

Grace produced a ball of light from its mouth which flew above the battle and acted like a false sun. Then it absorbed this light, before glowing brightly and exploding a beam of pure white from the flowers on its back. It hit the Scyther with a bang, which caused it to parry by slashing at Shaymin with an X-Scissor attack.

"Kraken, use Flamethrower on Scyther!"

The fish fired a stream of flames from its mouth, which fully engulfed the mantis Pokémon. When the flames stopped, the Scyther had passed out.

"Scyther return!" the grunt cursed.

"It's up to you Cofagrigus!" the girl stated. "Use Ominous Wind on both of them!"

"Grace, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Kraken, Scald"

A dark ghostly wind knocked Grace and Kraken down. After a few seconds of recovery, both jumped back into action. Grace produced a wave of pink light from her body, whilst Kraken launched a stream of boiling water at the coffin. Cofagrigus fell to the ground, unconscious. Its trainer returned it to its ball, then fled with her partner into the darkness.

"We make quite a team," Ernest commented.

All of a sudden, Kraken began to glow. It was evolving. Thick red tentacles emerged from the gun-shaped fish's body, followed by a tube-like snout. The glowing stopped. In the place of the fish was the rouge octopus Pokémon, Octillery.

"Wow, you evolved! Now take a long earned rest."

"You too, Grace," said Moss, as they both returned their Pokémon.

"We better get off the path! They know where we are now."

The little band ran from the path into a small forested area in the distance. They would have to shelter here tonight and carry on, away from the path, in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Unethical Experimentation

Chapter 9: Unethical Experimentation

Rarely sleeping and spending every waking moment in the underground lab, Doctor Splicer experimented constantly. Large containers filled with bubbling pinkish water contained what seemed to be Pokémon embryos.

"Magneton, record the following data," Splicer said to his Pokémon partner who inputted the information into the laptop using its magnetic powers. "Embryos 2, 6 and 9, seem to be responding well to the genes we've spliced into their DNA. Embryos 1, 3 and 4, are responding, but have started to degrade. The others are ineffective and can be discarded."

Observing the Doctor's madness in biological experimentation, made Callus realise that he'd made a mistake providing him with the restricted information. This was already the second batch of embryos. The first batch were now all terminated and discarded. However, his trail of thought was abruptly interrupted by the opening of the elevator. Two Rocket Grunts entered the lab.

"Doctor," the male stated. "We were unsuccessful in obtaining the package!"

"What?! That package is the final piece to complete my puzzle. I will secure it!" the doctor demanded. "Clearly, you two are incompetent! I'll send my best agent on it instead. Agent Callus, are you up to the task?"

Callus nodded, despite not being really sure if he should be aiding the unethical experiments taking place here.

"Both of you, fill Agent Callus in on the details of this mission! I know _he_ won't let me down."


	10. Chapter 10: The Sticky Nest

Chapter 10: The Sticky Nest

They'd taken shelter in the hollow trunk of a large dead tree surrounded by healthier green counterparts. As they awoke, sunlight flooded the trunk. Helios, still half asleep, rolled over. A cry of pain and an enormous neigh caused the still sleeping members of the gang to immediately awaken. As she rolled back, a buzzing sound filled the hollow. The Rapidash had rolled onto a sleeping Combee which had stung her in defence. Taking aim to sting again, Helios stood and lifted her front hooves, before plummeting them both to the ground. Crack! Sure, the stomp had caused the Combee to pass out in fright, however, the floor inside the tree crumbled, giving way, and causing the group to plummet deep underground.

o o o

"Right everyone," Callus said to his Pokémon in an authoritative voice, "the group were last seen around this area." As he spoke, he pointed to the dusty path where the battle commenced the previous night. Scorch marks still covered the ground where the Scyther had fainted. "Scout the area."

The three Pokémon spilt apart. Lyla, Callus's Jynx, was the first to round everyone up. She'd used her Psychic powers to lead them to hollowed-out tree stump where she noticed the group had been. As they stepped inside, they screamed as they realised the ground was missing and they dropped to the depths below.

o o o

Regaining consciousness, Moss's eyes gradually opened. A yellowy-orange glow and sweet aroma overloaded her senses. They had landed on something soft and sticky. Pulling herself to her feet, she looked around to check on the others- all breathing! A quiet buzzing sound began. She listened again. It was coming from under one of Helios's saddle bags. Rushing over, she lifted the buzzing bag to find a three-headed bee with a red spot above the central face. It was the Pokémon that had scared her Rapidash earlier. Trying and failing, the honeybee tried to flee, but to no avail. Its wing had crumpled in the fall. Reaching out to one of her other bags, Moss pulled out a spray canister (a super potion) and sprayed it upon the tiny bee's broken wing.

"There you go. All better now!" she said calmly. The Combee, now healed, flew up to Moss's face and gently nestled against it in gratitude. Lifting a Poké ball, she asked, "You want to come with us?" Excitedly, the Combee flew up to the ball and leaped inside.

o o o

Deeper underground, the queen was growing angrier by the minute. Something had broken apart of her precious hive. Her Combee and Weedle drones had already informed her of this. She made a harsh humming sound indicating to her Beedrill warriors, who were lined up in a row ready to protect her, that they were to find the intruders and bring them to her now! The keen warriors saluted to their Vespiquen queen, before flying away to find the vandals who had invaded their home.

o o o

Callus woke up confused and winded. His three Pokémon had landed on him in the fall. As he pushed them off him, he saw a Combee disappear into a Pokéball carried by a young girl with a scarred face in front of him. Was he dreaming? Where had he landed and why did it smell so sweet? Confused and surprised, both Moss and Callus's eyes met. "Who are you?" they both shouted whilst pointing at each other. But before they could reply, a swarm of Beedrill appeared. Within seconds, they ejected white String Shots from their bodies, wrapping the unwelcome visitors up completely and pulling them all away to the queen's throne room in a bundle.

"Magneton, record the following: Specimen F is making surprising progress," Doctor Splicer excitedly spluttered. "All other specimens have failed and died. This one however, is… _special_. The genes we've inserted have made it strong and robust. Soon, Giovanni won't know what's hit him when we succeed where he failed!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Queen's Chamber

Chapter 11: The Queen's Chamber

The throne was made of honeycomb and surrounded by small orange octagons which lined every wall. They oozed with honey. Tied up and dangling down from the ceiling, the prisoners hung. The only free member was Callus's Jynx, Lyla. But why? Sitting on top of the sticky throne, the queen buzzed some " _words_ " to Jynx. Glowing an eerie blue, Lyla's blonde hair-like tendrils lifted and a strand of hair touched Vespiquen's forehead, whilst three other strands attached to the hanging humans' heads. Now they understood. Her royal highness was going to use Lyla's Psychic powers to translate. As she buzzed, the sounds morphed into words in their minds.

"Why are you here? What business do you have in my hive?" questioned the queen.

Ernest was the first to speak, "Your grace, we never meant to intrude. We fell through by accident and will leave at once from your hive!"

"Lies! You came to steal my precious honey! Intruders and thieves will be punished," the royal bee screamed. "Take them to the hongeon!"

Whatever the hongeon was didn't sound pleasant. Perhaps it was a honey-filled dungeon like the name suggested. _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad_ , they all thought as they were carried away.


	12. Chapter 12: The Lost Diaries of Cinnabar

Chapter 12: The Lost Diaries of Cinnabar Mansion

Landing on the ground, Splicer returned his Pokémon steed, Archeops, back into its Poke ball. The volcanic remains of Cinnabar Island weren't much to look at, but underneath the destruction caused by the eruption had to be something to help aid his experimentation. Specimen F was still alive and well, however, it was still lacking a few essentials. Thinking back, Splicer knew similar experiments took place here a while back. But all evidence had now seemingly disappeared under the rubble and igneous rock.

"Sandslash, Rhydon, GO!" shouted the doctor. "Use Dig and find me some remnants of information. Start over there, by the collapsed ruins of that mansion."

Both Ground Pokémon emerged from their Poké balls and immediately started to excavate.

o o o

Trickling into what seemed like every orifice, honey covered them from neck to toe. Trapped, like a Venonat in an Ariados's web, Ernest, Moss and Callus remained motionless in the hongeon.

"How are we going to escape?" Ernest questioned, hopelessly.

Callus replied, "No, idea. I'm Callus by-the-way."

"This is no time for introductions," she quaffed. "I've got a plan."

Reaching down to her belt through the viscous yellow ooze, she managed to pull two of her Poké balls from her belt and lift them out above the honey.

"Imposter, Combee, come on out!" she spluttered, as both Pokémon emerged from their micro-homes. "Ditto, transform."

As she said this, the purple blob, appropriately named Imposter, mutated into a Combee identical to the one hovering next to it.

"Right, I need you both to find the queen and explain to her the truth. Combee, you are part of this hive. She is sure to believe you!"

The yellow and black Pokémon buzzed away to find the throne room.

o o o

Bursting from the earth, Rhydon was the first to produce the goods. In his hands, was a battered diary brimming with notes. Sandslash followed, in her claws was a test tube containing what appeared to be a fossilised eyelash.

"Perfect!" Splicer shouted as he returned his excavation team into their balls and hopped onto Archeops's back, ready to return to his biological testing.

Kraken and Blue produced a torrent of water and wiped the three Pokémon trainers clean of the sticky orange mess. Now out of the hive, they dried off in the sun. Helios's saddle was now loaded with new supplies- bags of honey. A reward for moss helping to heal the princess Combee - the next in line for the honeycomb throne. Once the Princess and Ditto had explained to her majesty what had really happened, she released the captives and knighted them. The Princess Combee was encouraged to go with the trainers to gain life experience before her future rule of the hive. Wiping away the remaining honey off his shirt, Callus revealed the enormous red "R" on his black shirt.

"You're part of Team Rocket!" Ernest roared as he spotted the infamous logo. Poke ball in hand, he was ready for battle.

"Wait. Listen. You have to hear me out!" protested Callus. "I came here to warn you. I know about the package and message you carry."

"How can we trust you?" Moss asked.

And bursting out of his mouth, like a hidden secret desperate to be revealed, Callus explained the terrible experiments he'd seen and how he'd made a huge mistake helping the evil Doctor Splicer.


	13. Chapter 13: Capture Number Three

Chapter 13: Capture Number Three

An extinguished camp fire was located in the middle of a sleeping circle of three humans and nine Pokémon. All were snoring peacefully. A flock of Wingull chirped cheerfully above them. The sea air blew them gently in the breeze. The underground hive was longer and deeper than expected and the exit tunnel they emerged from had brought them to the coast. Ernest and Moss had decided to trust Callus, but inside their heads, they wavered on the side of caution in case he turned out to be double-crossing them. Ernest was the first to wake and use the opportunity for some early morning fishing. They were on the beach after all. Lightly nudging his two Pokémon comrades, he woke them to take them with him.

Further along the sandy coastline, a perfect fishing spot was found. Kraken and Blue used the opportunity to swim in the open ocean the while they could and Ernest set up his fishing gear. As the morning sun warmed his face, he dreamed of catching the ultimate Pokémon, Lugia -the beast of the sea. Ever since he was a child and he had watched a news broadcast about a Lugia, who had helped save the world from a global catastrophe, he had wanted to meet one. Still in his reverie, he didn't notice the fishing rod begin to shake. A bite! Launching itself from the sea, lure in mouth, a blue duck, the size of a man appeared. A pink jewel lay in the centre of its head. Kraken and Blue jumped into action after seeing the commotion. The Golduck defended itself from the pairs' attacks, but not used to battling, it was easily weakened enough to be caught by Ernest in a Net ball.

"Congratulations!" Moss and Callus shouted in unison. They had appeared behind him before the battle had started.

"What will you call him?" Callus questioned curiously.

"How about Monsoon?" Moss added.

"Sounds great!" Ernest enthusiastically agreed.

o o o

Flicking through the pages of the diary, a maniacal laugh echoed through the lab. Specimen F had become larger and started to take a form. Slightly feline, purple with a chunky tail, the beast was not yet fully grown. A clear label could now be seen underneath the tank it was floating within. "SPECIMEN F: MEWTHREE."


	14. Chapter 14: Moss's Tale

Chapter 14: Moss's Tale

Back on the road, the trio of humans continued to the message's required destination.

"I think you need to tell us where we are going?" Ernest asked Moss. "Surely you trust us by now? Also, what happens if one of us gets lost? We need to know where to meet up."

Moss thought for a second, then said, "I think you're right. I'll start from the beginning then."

She spoke as they continued to walk.

"As you probably gathered from my name, I'm from the western forest city. I'm in charge of protecting it. Last week, however, we got intel from our undercover agent stating that a member of Team Rocket was planning to recreate a very dangerous Pokémon using the most advanced techniques. Not many people know this, but our forest city wasn't always so lush. About 150 years ago, it was a mining city. A pretty desolate place, but deep under the earth a plethora of precious stones lay. Mega stones."

"Mega stones!" both Callus and Ernest gasped in unison.

"Yes."

"But haven't Mega stones only just been discovered recently?" Ernest said.

"You're right. Most people have only recently found out about them. However, many years ago, a group of people discovered Mega stones underneath where my city is now and began to harvest these. Realising their power raising potential, the people fought each other for the rights to these stones. Their Pokémon, with amplified powers from the stones, fought tirelessly for days, weeks and months. But victory was not claimed by anyone. Years passed, the battles continued, until one day a fierce drought struck the mining village. Water dried up. Food supplies became depleted. Tired and weary, worn-out and injured, the fighting stopped and the villagers worked together to help each other survive. Pokémon and people alike, joined to find supplies and water to aid their survival. Despite this, their efforts failed and people started to fall ill from fatigue and starvation. Luckily, a Pokémon, by chance, was flying through the area. A Grass type migrating to create pastures anew. Noticing the villagers struggle, it used its powers to turn the desert mining town into a grassy haven, full of berry trees and succulent fruits. Relieved by this and happy to be alive, the villagers pledged they would never fight again or mine anymore stones, in honour of their grassy hero. The saviour Pokémon, a Shaymin, became a mascot for the city and its ancestors continue to live in the city today."

"So that explains why you have Grace," Ernest stated.

"Okay. All that makes sense, but what's this got to do with the message and package you have?" questioned Callus.

"Well," Moss continued. "Due to the city's mining history, we have quite a collection of Mega stones in our research lab. Including two stones which we couldn't work out which Pokémon were connected to. That was, until we received two visitors."

"Who were they?" asked Ernest, eager to discover the answer.

"Two Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo? Two of them? But there's only ever been one Mewtwo created," Callus stated.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, a second Mewtwo was created using the blueprints from the first. Team Rocket scientists sold the information and genetic material from the first Mewtwo to a private party who succeeded in making one. But just like Giovanni, they couldn't contain the beast. These Pokémon, now free from capture, felt each other's presence with their Psychic powers, sought out each other and have remained together ever since. "

"Wow! So the Mewtwo told you this?" Callus asked.

"Yes, they were drawn to the city's peaceful nature, but also sensed something else here- the mysterious Mega stones. Two of these stones reacted with the Mewtwo. Terrified by this, the Mewtwo told us to hide these. The power they exhibited were far beyond anything _they_ had ever produced. The Mewtwo were worried if people discovered this, then they would be sought out for capture and further destruction might occur. We therefore kept them hidden and safe in our vaults."

"Well if they were safe, then why are you moving them?" Ernest wondered.

"Basically, with Mega stones coming into common knowledge, and being discovered daily in other regions, a scientist from Team Rocket realised that he might be able to amplify his scientific creations with Mega stones. He'd discovered information about our city's mining past and collection of stones and planned to steal them. If it wasn't for our secret agents, we would have never known. That's why I was sent off. I have the Mega stones connected to Mewtwo. They need to be taken far north to a Pokémon in a temple who will protect them."

"So, this scientist? Think it might be the Doctor Splicer I was working for?" Callus stated.

"Exactly him!" Moss said.

"We have to stop him. That guy is quite literally mad. He'll push the boundaries without any thought to the Pokémon he is experimenting on. He never told me what was in the package you carried or what exactly he was creating. Let's hide the stones, then stop him!" Callus belted.

"North it is then," Ernest sighed, pointing towards the enormous mountainous region miles in the distance.

"North it is!" Moss repeated.

"Better get some supplies and warm clothes then," Callus shivered as he said this.


	15. Chapter 15: The Safari Zone

Chapter 15: The Safari Zone

Laying between the vast frozen mountain area and the coast where the party were currently, was an enormous savannah. These grasslands had a variety of trees dispersed intermittently throughout the planes. Arriving in front of the grassy topography, an enormous gated entrance lay. The words "The Safari Zone" were trawled across the top of it. Passing through, they noticed a counter underneath a shelter with a lady behind it. At the back of the counter, rows of Safari balls, fishing rods, rocks and bait could be seen.

"We need to pass through!" Moss stated.

"That'll be or 500 each, please," the receptionist stated.

"What?! But we need to pass through and this is the quickest way," Moss replied.

That'll be or 500 each, please," she repeated.

"Come on guys, let's just pay. We can have a bit of fun as we travel through," Ernest said. "Besides, I really want to try out my new fishing lures."

They passed over the cash and were given a bunch of Safari balls, bait and rocks.

"Remember, no Pokémon battles! You can only use bait and rocks to help you catch the Pokémon here," the receptionist reinforced.

"Right, let's do this thing!" Callus excitedly said.

o o o

Flicking through the lost diaries and frantically trying to absorb the information, Dr. Splicer sat at his desk. His blood-shocked eyes suggested his sleep patterns hadn't changed. Concerned, his Pokémon had been bringing him food and water, which surrounded his desk, but remained mostly untouched.

"There's got to be something in here to help me amplify its power," Splicer pleaded, flicking the pages. "If not, those Mega stones will help me. Hopefully, Callus will return soon with them!"

o o o

"Damn!" exclaimed Callus, as a Chansey scampered away behind a bush, bait in hand. "Come back here!"

"Having no luck?" laughed Ernest who was fishing at the side of a small pond.

"Well at least I've found a Pokémon!"

At that very moment, something pulled down on Ernest's rod. Pulling back, he tried to launch his catch into the air. Snap! The line split into two causing Ernest to fall backwards.

"Ouch! It got away!"

Laughing hysterically, Callus imitated, "Having no luck?"

"Come on boys, I'll show you how it's done!" Moss shouted from the distance whilst standing in front of a large patch of tall grass. As she threw a rock into the grass, a flock of Swablu dispersed from it, followed by an enormous blue and white Altaria. Seeing the rare and powerful Dragon type, Moss chucked a piece of bait into the air, causing the cloudy bird Pokémon to do a u-turn to capture the food. "Go Safari ball!"

Landing on the floor with Altaria inside, the ball wriggled three times before halting. Stunned by the epic capture, the boys' mouths hung open.

"That's how it's done!" Moss leaped with joy. "I've always wanted an Altaria."

Rushing off to find a Pokémon to capture as well, the boys, with their pride no longer intact, disappeared into new areas of the Safari Zone. They had monsters to capture and pride to regain.


	16. Chapter 16: The Poisoned Baby

Chapter 16: The Poisoned Baby

Callus wandered into a more forested region. A few Bug Pokémon flew by, but nothing that interested the green haired ex-Team Rocket member. All of a sudden, a whelping cry echoed through the forest. It continued. _Maybe a rare Pokémon_ , thought Callus. He followed the sound into a small clearing. In the very centre, a purple miniscule kangaroo-like Pokémon was lying down. Purple bubbles were popping all around it. It was poisoned. Grabbing his rucksack and flinging it open, he pulled out an Antidote and sprayed it onto the baby.

"It might sting a bit, but this will heal you!"

The baby whelped even louder as the spray touched its body. Then it stopped, as the poison faded. All of a sudden, an enormous roar filled the clearing, followed by a charging angry mother Kangaskhan who was trying to protect her joey. She was convinced he was attacking it. Before he could be bulldozed by the angry mother, he threw one of his rocks directly at it, followed by a Safari ball. Within seconds, both baby and mother were dragged into the ball. And after shaking three times, the ball stopped.

"Yes, I got it!" Callus exclaimed. "I wonder if Ernest has caught anything yet."

o o o

This time, fishing at a larger swampy lake, Ernest waited patiently. No bites yet. He was determined to catch something. This game was becoming competitive! All of sudden, a jet of black ink squirted on his face.

"What the..?"

Next to him, a blue seahorse Pokémon squirted him once more with ink. A hungry Seadra. Quick as lightning, he reached for his bait and launched it at the sea dragon Pokémon, who immediately began to gobble it up.

"Go Safari ball!" he shouted, before stating. "Yes, I got a Seadra!"

o o o

Mewthree, still incomplete and unconscious, floated in its containment chamber. Wires were attached to it and joined it to a computer monitor which checked its life-force was still going strong and not degrading. All of a sudden, a beeping sound blurted continuously from the monitor. Dr. Splicer, who had fallen asleep at his desk, launched awake.

"Noooooo! You can't be failing!" he shouted. "I desperately need those Mega stones now. I can't let you degrade as well!"

Grabbing his rucksack and belt of Poké balls, he rushed out of headquarters. "Archeops, use Fly! We will get those stones. Head west. I'm sure we can get some information from those tree-loving idiots!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Evolution Specialist

Chapter 17: The Evolution Specialist

Professor Rowan, the evolution specialist, released his Eevee from its Poké ball. It affectionately nuzzled his leg- it clearly cared for him. His night-vision camera was now fully set up and a crescent moon loomed overhead, above them.

"The perfect night to evolve, Eevee," Rowan said gently to his Pokémon and he stroked it. "One more battle should do it!"

As if it had heard them, a Golbat swooped down in front of the pair, ready to fight.

"Brilliant. A wild encounter. Eevee, use Sand-Attack, followed by Swift!" the professor ordered.

Eevee kicked sand in the Golbat's face, followed by a stream of stars which it released from its mouth. The Golbat fell backwards and hit the ground, before launching forward and trying to Bite the Eevee.

"Use Return!" the professor commanded.

Eevee hurled forward towards the blue and purple bat, causing it an incredible amount of damage. Flying backwards, it once more hit the ground. This time though, it didn't get up.

"Dusk ball go!" Rowan said calmly as he threw the black and green ball at the Golbat. After its capture, Eevee began to glow. It grew larger, its brown fur turned black with yellow glowing rings and its eyes turned a deep red.

"Well done, Eevee or should I say Umbreon now?"

The newly evolved Umbreon once more nuzzled its master.

"Thanks, I can now analyse the footage and explore night-time evolution further. This Golbat should help with my evolutionary research too!"

Umbreon jumped with joy and scoffed down the Poképuff treat Professor Rowan had given him. They both returned to the research hut- one of many that Rowan own throughout the world.

o o o

The exit on the other side of the Safari Zone could be seen. It was now night. All three trainers had regrouped and compared their catches. Dropping off any spare Safari balls, bait or rocks to the lady at the exit, they bid adieu to The Safari Zone. It had been fun. They continued on, until they saw a hut in the distance with its lights still on. Maybe they could shelter there?

Knocking on the door, they hoped someone would answer. A man, in his sixties, with brownish-grey hair and a moustache, opened it.

"Yes?" the professor questioned. He look curiously at the trio in front of him. They looked exhausted, dirty and in need of sleep.

"Hi, we were wondering if…"

And before they could finish, the kind man invited them into his laboratory hut and led them into the guest bedroom.

"Stay here, rest up and I'll see you in the morning," the professor said. He left the spare bedroom and rushed back into his study to analyse the rest of the evolution footage with his Umbreon and new Golbat. In awe and forgetting his new guests, he exclaimed, "Fascinating!" and began to rapidly write notes.

The next morning, Rowan was up bright and early. Breakfast was laid out on the table for his guests, but he had eaten already and was already back to analysing his data. One-by-one, the traveling guests appeared from their room.

"Help yourself to food," the professor said. He then reluctantly pulled himself from his research to join his guests at the table. He had been brought up properly, even if he wished desperately to continue his studies, he knew he should speak to this unusual traveling rabble. "So, who are you?"

Looking back at the professor, this time through well rested eyes, the triad shouted, "You're Professor Rowan!"

"I am, but I asked you who _you_ are," the professor laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Moss started. She thought it best not to tell the professor their true intentions. Even if he was a world famous scientist, she didn't know if she could trust him. "We're traveling north to look for rare Pokémon, we've always wanted to catch some Ice types and heard there are plenty up the mountains."

"You're right about that!" Rowan replied. "I caught a Snover up there last week!"

"So professor, what brings you to this side of the world, I thought you were from Sinnoh?" Callus asked.

"I sure am," he politely replied. "But I like to come to some of my investigation huts to get some time in the field. Just me and my research and surrounded by nature. It's the best way to work."

"Sounds amazing," Ernest agreed. "So, what are you looking into at the moment?"

Enthusiastically, the Pokémon professor explained, "I'm looking into Pokémon evolution. I specialise in evolutionary studies you see. Last night, I was studying why Eevee evolves into Umbreon only at night. I recorded the footage too!"

The professor was clearly passionate about his work and over the next few hours he preceded to show his guests the new footage and lecture them all about his findings. At one stage, he even asked them to show him their Pokémon. After they were all released, the professor grew very excited.

"Would you like to aid me in my investigations?" Rowan said excitedly.

"Sure!" the group said.

"Well, you see, two of your Pokémon evolve via trading with an attached item. I've not yet managed to record footage of either Porygon or Seadra evolving yet." He then ran over to a briefcase on his shelf and plonked it open in front of them. "Here, these items will help your Pokémon evolve."

Inside the trunk, a bunch of unusual items could be seen: floppy discs, different coloured scales, teeth, red and yellow boxes, a rock shaped like a crown, a black cloth, a cup-cake with a cherry on, as well as a number of other strange objects.

"These items, once held by a Pokémon, will allow the Pokémon to evolve, but only if they are traded. The energy created during a trade somehow reacts with the item, causing the Pokémon to evolve," Rowan explained.

"So Hacker, fancy evolving?"

"How about you Seadra?"

Both Pokémon nodded excitedly.

"We'll trade you straight back of course!" Callus reassured.

"This is a Dragon Scale," Rowan passed the blue scale to Seadra. "And this is an Up-Grade." He passed a cream floppy disc to Porygon. He then led the trainers to a machine. It was a big screen with two tubes protruding from each side. The tubes were big enough to fit a Poké ball inside. "Return your Pokémon into their balls. Then, place them underneath each tube."

The boys followed the instructions as Rowan pushed buttons and pulled levers on the machine. Suddenly, the Poké balls began to hover and were pulled into each tube. The screen all of a sudden popped into life and an image of two Poké balls crossing paths with each other appeared. The balls then dropped out of the opposite tube and plopped out underneath.

"There you go. Complete. Release the Pokémon and they should evolve."

As the Pokémon appeared from the balls, light burst from both their bodies. The blue seahorse became larger and its sharp pectoral fins fused into one smoother fin. Meanwhile, Porygon started to get smoother too, it sharp edges were converted into round curves.

As the evolution was completed, Rowan shouted, "Drats, I forgot to record it! I know!" he said excitedly, "Porygon evolves again with another item. When you trade back would you mind letting Porygon2 evolve into its final stage, so I can film it?"

"Only if that's cool with you, Hacker," Callus said to his Porygon2.

Porygon2, once again, nodded excitedly. Video camera set up this time, the professor gave Porygon2 the Dubious Disc (a pink floppy disc). The trainers then returned Kingdra and Porygon2 back into their mini homes and back onto the trading machine. After the procedure was completed, the Pokémon remerged from their balls. Porygon2 began to glow again. This time its head disconnected from its body and its eyes turned a strange yellow. Porygon-Z!

"Fascinating, amazing!" Rowan shouted as he reviewed the footage. He ran to get his notebook and began writing. The group wouldn't be hearing from him for a while.

"I supposed we better give you a nickname, Kingdra," Ernest said. "How about Neptune?"

Kingdra agreed and the group and their Pokémon went outside to play and get some fresh air before dinner. They had promised to stay one more night to rest up, despite wanting to continue their journey. The professor flat out refused to let them head up the mountain without at least one more good meal. The water Pokémon played joyfully in the large pond next to the hut. Ernest looked at his Pokémon, his four wonderful Water types. He wondered how Gyarados was getting on back at the lake. His Golduck, Monsoon, used his Psychic powers to create bubbles of floating water, whilst Kingdra used its newly found power to create mini Twisters in the pond. Lanturn and Octillery enjoyed all the spinning around. Helios, Grace, Princess, Imposter and the newly named Altaria, Aria, basked in the evening sun beside Moss. Callus used the opportunity to practise his double battling skills, Hacker and Scrappy vs. his newly caught Kangaskhan, Mumzilla and Lyla, his Jynx.

As the sun began to set, the team went in to make dinner. They had offered to cook to thank Rowan for his hospitality. After eating, the group went to sleep leaving Rowan once more studying his latest evolution video.


	18. Chapter 18: Mountainous Terrain

Chapter 18: Mountainous Terrain

Flying west, Archeops reached the forest city. It was beautiful. A cornucopia of different trees filled the woodland and noises of life echoed through the forest. Splicer didn't care about this, he was worried his experiment would fail- nature meant nothing to him! Landing at the city gates, he released all his Pokémon. He would fight his way in if he had to. A Sandslash, Rhydon, Ariados and Magneton appeared next to him alongside his fossil steed.

"Let's go!" Splicer commanded his Pokémon.

Like antibodies trying to defend a wound, the city guards appeared in front of him, Poké balls in hand.

"Rhydon, Earthquake. Sandslash, Dig. Magneton, Zap Cannon. Archeops, Stone Edge," the doctor ordered.

Trying to flee, before being bombarded by a storm of attacks, the guards narrowly escaped. But not fast enough. Splicer's Ariados used String Shot and tied up the defenders of the city and placed them carefully in a Sticky Web in a nearby tree. Splicer then stormed passed the stunned guards and into the serene city. Hopefully, no one had heard the attack. _They would all be fast asleep at this time_ , he thought. He marched forwards towards his desired destination- the laboratory. Here, he believed, was where the answer would lie. He knew the leaders of the city would have sent the Mega stones he required away, but someone here would be able to provide him with the location. Especially, with a bit of… _persuasion_.

o o o

The team again awoke to the smell of breakfast. The kind professor was too good to them, but he was equally grateful for his new Porygon-Z evolution footage.

"It's not often you find a Porygon trainer," he said. He passed them some supplies to travel with and bid them farewell.

As they ascended the mountainside, the land became steeper and steeper, and colder and colder. They put on their thermal clothing to reduce the bitterness. Their Pokémon joined them intermittently, depending on whether they wanted to stretch their feet or not, or fancied a bit of fresh air. Some Cryogonal flew sporadically around enjoying the cold weather and a family of Snover and Abomasnow relaxed near an icy stream. Above them, a flock of Delibird squawked as they travelled the skies. Moss pulled out her map and studied it.

"Okay, we need to continue the way we're going. I think we should be able to find some caves to rest in before night. If we start a fire we'll be warm enough," Moss explained.

Sure enough, they reach a cliff face towering in front of them. Along the bottom of the cliffs, a row of deep caves were pocketed. Flying speedily, Aria swooped down with branches in her mouth- firewood for tonight's fire. Helios galloped into one of the caves alongside the cloudy blue dragon-bird to help her get the fire started. Soon they would all be warm enough!


	19. Chapter 19: Beartic Blues

Chapter 19: The Beartic Blues

Munching on what remained of their honey supply, the group finally relaxed. Their Pokémon had set up a grand fire and they were deep enough in the cave to no longer feel the sub-zero winds. Wafting down the cave, the honey's fragrant aroma could be sensed by others… Eventually, the group drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Moist, wet, dripping, Callus's woke up in confusion. Why was his face so damp? Opening his eyelids, he looked up to find a pair of black tiny eyes front of him and an enormous pink tongue licking his face. Between the eyes was white fur and further down the intruder's face was a beard made from ice. A Bearctic- licking remnants of honey from his face. Too nervous to speak, he carefully looked around. They were everywhere. Sniffing, licking, slobbering, the bears wanted honey. The smell was too irresistible!

"Honey? You want honey?" Callus nervously asked.

The Beartic all grunted in unison.

"I'm sure we have a bit left," Callus stuttered, praying to Arceus he was right.

He quickly stumbled to Helios's saddle to rummage for any remains. Jackpot. This was their last bag, but if it stopped them being mutilated by these ferocious polar bears, then it would be worth it. Seeing the bag, the bears began to look excited. Callus threw their final food supply towards the cave exit to get the Beartic to scramble away from them. In the commotion, everyone else awoke and was equally frightened by the nearby glacial furry beasts.

Whispering, Callus said, "We better run. Don't want those eating us for dessert."

The group agreed and snuck speedily down into the depths of the cave. Hopefully, this wouldn't take them too far off course. But with the exit now blocked by a bunch of hungry omnivores, the group decided this way was best.

o o o

Crawling through the hole his Sandslash had dug into the laboratory, Splicer gazed around in awe. Some of the equipment seemed primitive compared to his inventions, but he was amazed by the sheer volume and quantity of technical gear. Rows upon rows of Mega stones could be seen labelled with scientific jargon and vast amounts of data underneath. Grabbing what he could, he piled a few of the precious Mega stones into a briefcase. He then searched for a hiding place. He needed to ambush someone in the morning. They would tell him where the Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y Mega stones were headed.

o o o

The group travelled deeper into the cave. It seemed relatively straight. Maybe it would just lead them directly through the mountain and save them traveling over it. They could only hope! The summit of this mountain was notoriously treacherous and people often got lost up there from time to time. But was getting lost deep in a cave any better? Well it sure was warmer anyway! As they continued, the cave split into three distinct tunnels. A dilemma arose, should they split up and find a potential exit, or stay together? Deciding it wasn't worth splitting up, they chose the middle path and crossed their fingers, hoping for the best.

Hours later, feet sorer and stomachs hungrier, the team reached a dead end. Or was it? Directly in front of them was a musty yellow coloured brick wall.

"What is a brick wall doing deep in a cave?" Ernest asked, confused.

"I'm not walking back!" Callus grumbled. "Let's break through!"

"I'm not usually up for vandalism, but it's probably only old ruins on the other side! In fact it could be the temple we're looking for!" Moss excitedly exclaimed, praying she could finally pass over the burden of the package she carried.

Thinking carefully, so the whole wall didn't topple onto them, they decided that their Golduck and Jynx would use Psychic on the wall to keep it stable, whilst Kangaskhan, Ditto and Octillery would carefully remove the bricks. The strategy paid off and soon a hole big enough for them to fit in was evident. Rushing in, followed by Jynx and Golduck, the wall collapsed behind them, leaving them stranded in the new room. Hopefully, there would be an exit somewhere. As the dust cleared, Helios used Flash and their faces showed expressions of awe. The temple…and what a temple it was!


	20. Chapter 20: The Temple Ruins

Chapter 20: The Temple Ruins

Golden statues of ancient rulers and their Pokémon lined the room. The group walked through, following the light of a cautious Helios in front of them. In admiration, they stared at the enormous monuments whilst traveling through. Covering some of the statues were Spinarak and Joltik webs and the occasional Unown flew past them, intrigued by the strange visitors.

Entering a new room, they realised they were now at the temple's entrance- it had become suddenly colder and natural light flooded the room. They were shocked but pleased that they had trekked the length of the mountain by going through it! The entrance had four clear openings. There was the one leading them outside, the room they just came from, and three matching doorways with strange markings scrawled on each door.

The first stated: REGICE (in Unown letters)

The second said: REGIROCK (in Unown letters)

And the third specified: REGISTEEL (in Unown letters)

Perplexed, they seem confused as what to do. Then, Helios neighed. She'd found an inscription on the floor that lay directly in front of the three doors.

It read: FIGHT THESE TITANS THREE AND FREE THE ONE YOU NEED TO SEE (in Unown letters)

"What does it say?" Ernest asked.

"Well these markings are clearly in the shape of Unown. Each Unown represents a letter of the alphabet. So we just need to read it out," Moss explained.

"Hmmm?" Callus pondered, "F...ight these titans three…"

"…and free the… one…" Moss continued.

"You need to… see!" Ernest finished.

"So the temple protector must be behind these three doors. We need to defeat the titans in order to release him! He'll be the one that will protect the Mega stones," Moss explained. "Titans? I don't like the sound of that!"

Ernest replied, "I guess there's a titan behind each door and there's three of us…"

"I think we can all work out what that means!" Callus nervously spluttered.

"We each fight one!" they all stated apprehensively.

o o o

The perfect hiding place was between two book shelves filled with scientific literature. It was now morning. Splicer heard the laboratory door open. His Ariados stood next to him, ready to pounce and tie up the interrogee, ready for questioning. Footsteps became louder and louder. His heart pounded as the stranger approached.

"Now!" he screamed, as Ariados leaped in front of the scared onlooker. Before she could scream, String Shot covered her from head to toe.


	21. Chapter 21: The Legendary Rocks

Chapter 21: The Legendary Rocks

"Regice, Registeel and Regirock," Moss said out loud, reading the names on the doors. "From their names, an Ice type, a Steel type and a Rock type."

"So we need to work out which Pokémon will be the most effective against them," the Pokémon fisherman stated.

"Well Ice types are weak to Fighting, Fire, Rock and Steel moves," Callus said. "Who has any of those?"

"Well I have Helios. But the rest of my Pokémon are weak to Ice. I guess we'll have to do it Helios!" Moss admirably said, stroking her Rapidash as she spoke.

"Well it makes sense for me to take on Regirock. I am a Water trainer after all. Everyone knows Rock is weak to Water," Ernest said.

"That leaves me with Registeel. My Pokémon aren't strong against Steel types though!" Callus complained.

As he spoke, his Kangaskhan, Mumzilla, launched from her Safari ball and grunted something to him.

"That's right, you know Earthquake and Dig! Ground moves like these are super effective against Steel. Thanks Mumzilla. We can do this!"

Hand in hand, the trio stood in front of the three enormous doors in front of them.

"Here goes nothing!" Moss exclaimed.

Releasing their grip on each other, they stepped forward and independently entered the three chambers ahead into the unknown.

o o o

The young lab assistant looked everywhere for the Professor. All she had found was a big hole in the laboratory floor. Confused by this, she released her Kadabra to help her look for clues as to what had happened. Within seconds, Kadabra had located the missing Professor. Rushing over, the lab assistant saw her mentor covered in thick silk. Tearing a chunk off, so the professor could speak, she asked Professor Ivy what had happened.

"I told him everything!" the purple haired academic cried. "I'm so sorry, his Ariados used Psychic on me. I couldn't stop myself! We need to warn Moss! He stole Mega stones too."

With his bagged filled with a batch of Mega stones and his plot mapped out to the northern temple ruins, Splicer rummaged into the case, looking at the stones. Archeops had been given berries to recover its health, in preparation for the long journey to carry them up North. Despite his questionable morality on Pokémon embryos, Splicer loved his Pokémon and looked after them properly. _Surely, there must be a Mega stone for one of you in this bag_ , he thought.

"What's this?" Splicer examined. "This one seems much smaller than the others. There's still a label attached. It says: Keystone- this is required in conjunction with a Pokémon's Mega stone in order for it to surpass regular evolution. People often wear them as part of their clothing as an accessory."

Rummaging further, he found three more of them amongst the Mega stones he had pinched.

"These will be most useful in my research!" he said, as he attached one of the Key stones to the stethoscope he always carried around his neck.


	22. Chapter 22: Regice

Chapter 22: Regice

Cautiously walking through the room, Moss's eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It was freezing in here. Suddenly, light filled the room. The flame torches that surrounded the room, and were attached to each wall, had burst into life. Standing, like a statue, in front of the exit on the other side of the room, was a gigantic blue ice titan: Regice. Made purely of ice, this golem resembled a crystal. Seven yellow dots in a cross formation lay across its shiny face. _Its eyes maybe?_ Moss thought. Its arms were comprised of crystals too, with three crystalline fingers attached to each arm. The legs were pyramidal and shaped like snow cones. Very fitting for the titan of ice. The beast slowly approached Moss across the frozen floor.

"Time to battle, eh?" Moss stated. "You ready Helios?"

Her fire horse nodded and launched forward, ready for battle.

"Helios, use Sunny Day!"

Sure enough, the fire horse produced a ball of light which shot up into the centre of the room to act like a false sun. However, within seconds, a cloud appeared. From the cloud, enormous hail stones dropped from it causing the "sun" to dissipate.

"Damn, it's used Hail to counter!"

As the hail touched Regice's body, it glowed an eerie green.

"It must have the ability, Ice Body. It can use the hail to heal. This is going to be harder than I thought. Helios, use Flamethrower."

Enormous orange flames jutted from Helios's mouth, engulfing the ice titan's body. It stumbled backwards, but healed slightly as the hail hit it. Rapidash tried its best to avoid the falling ice, but inevitably was hit causing it slight damage. Then, Regice launched into action, throwing an enormous Ice Punch at Helios. Hitting the wall hard, Helios recovered quickly and galloped back onto the battlefield. All of a sudden, Regice glowed red for a second, then it began flashing red intermittently.

"Yes, Helios! Your ability Flame Body was successful. He made a direct hit with you and burnt himself. This should counter any healing from the Hail!" Moss screamed with glee. "Right, try Agility, followed by another Flamethrower!"

Helios began rapidly running around the ice field. Her speed was boosted now. Halting behind the beast, she once more unleashed a barrage of flames onto Regice, who turned around just in time to be blasted in the face! It stumbled backwards once more, before producing a vast Blizzard in the room which caused Moss's Rapidash to shudder and take damage.

"Right, let's end this! Use Overheat!" Moss commanded.

Regice tried again to create a raging Blizzard, but Rapidash's glowing body refuted it. Glowing redder and redder, hotter and hotter, Helios unleashed an explosion of heat which melted any hail or snow in its path and toppled the ice giant to the ground, defeated. Moss wondered how the boys were getting on, as she petted her Rapidash and rushed over to the fainted Regice, to assist it.


	23. Chapter 23: Regirock & Registeel

Chapter 23: Regirock & Registeel

The brown rocky golem had orange dots in the shape of an "H" on its face and had what appeared to be two orangey-brown shoulder pad above a duo of enormous club shaped arms. Ernest had chosen Monsoon, his Golduck, to tackle this challenge. The enormous rock titan, Regirock, stormed forward attempting a Bulldoze attack. Golduck evaded this and produced a Hydro Pump at the attacking fiend. A direct hit!

"Use Psychic!" Ernest directed.

Golduck obeyed and aimed a mass of Psychic energy at the legendary rock. Another direct hit! Sensing the danger it was in, Regirock began to glow white. It was preparing a big attack.

"Oh no! Explosion!" Ernest said.

Before he could panic anymore, the glowing stopped. Regirock looked muddled by this. Somehow its attack wouldn't work. Monsoon looked back at Ernest with a thumbs up. His ability, Damp, had stopped the Explosion from happening.

"Nice one buddy!" Ernest congratulated. "Now try an Ice Beam!"

This time, a cold beam of frozen water hurled from the blue duck's mouth. Regirock was frozen solid. It stood still for a second before collapsing, with a bang, to the ground.

"Piece of cake!" Ernest cheered. "Well done Monsoon!"

o o o

Inside chamber three, Mumzilla was exhausted. The steel giant she faced, was tough and robust. What Callus had underestimated was the amount of Fighting type moves Registeel had, despite it being a pure Steel type. Hammer Arm and Superpower had been crippling to the Normal type, Kangaskhan. She had fainted once, so he had tried Lyla, Scrappy and his Porygon-Z against Registeel, but all had perished to this powerful titan. Using his last Revive, he had healed Kangaskhan, in hope she could use an Earthquake or Dig.

"Try Dig, Mumzilla!" Callus asked.

Before she could scurry underground, Registeel battered the Kangaroo to the floor with another attack. She was on very little HP now. Unexpectedly, the chamber door behind him opened.

"Quick" a voice said, "use these!"

Before he could see who had spoken, two stones were thrown his way.

"Hold onto the small one and give your Kangaskhan the big one," the familiar voice said.

Callus complied. Without warning, both stones glowed. Mega evolution. Glowing brightly, Mumzilla and her baby shone like the moon. A burst of energy was emitted from their body to reveal a Mega evolved Kangaskhan. Her baby had grown significantly larger and was now out of her pouch, ready to fight.

"Her powers will be amplified now. Try attacking!" the voice advised.

"Earthquake!" Callus demanded.

Both mother and baby hammered the ground with their fists, releasing a vast amount of energy from the now shaking earth. Registeel flew backwards.

"Now Dig!"

Both parent and child burrowed underground and then burst from the earth, hurtling the iron monster against a wall. It then dropped to the floor, comatosed.

"Yes!" Callus shouted, as mother and baby returned to their usual appearance.

"Well done, Callus. You really are my best agent. When you didn't return, I thought you'd failed again. However, now I know you'd found the trail of the stones all along and came here to fetch them for me. Together we can find the Mega stones we need and complete my research," Splicer laughed manically.


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayal

Chapter 24: Betrayal

Callus froze. He didn't know how to respond. He'd have to play along and pretend he still supported the evil doctor. But the others might not believe him. He'd just have to hope they would trust him by now and understand his plan.

"That Key stone is yours now. A reward for all your hard work. Attach it to something of yours," Splicer stated.

Attaching it to his belt, Splicer and Callus walked to the exit. The words above the door showed: REGIGIGAS (in Unown letters)

"Regigigas, yes. This Pokémon, according to Professor Ivy, has been left in charge of the Mega stones or will be soon," Splicer explained knowingly. "Let's head in!"

o o o

Simultaneously walking through the exit to the chamber where the three doors converged, Moss, Ernest, Callus and their new unexpected guest, Splicer, emerged into Regigigas's hollow. As before, the chamber burst with light from the flaming torches on the walls.

Moss looked around and immediately saw her two companions, but who was the extra one? She hadn't seen him before? He was quite handsome, she thought. He had medium-length dark hair and was probably only a few years older than her. Stubble covered his lower face and his piercing green eyes were almost intimidating. He wore a white lab coat with a stethoscope surrounding his neck.

"Who are you?" Moss called out.

"You're exactly who I'm looking for!" Splicer revealed, he recognised Moss's description from his grunts.

Noticing the small embroidered "R" on his lab coat, Ernest cried out, "He's part of Team Rocket. Callus you traitor. You lead him here!"

Managing to wink to both of his comrades to encourage them to continue the charade, Ernest and Moss realised that Callus hadn't deceived them and was acting. They knew him by now and trusted him.

"Now you know! Hahaha! Hand over the stones," Callus pretended- he was a good actor!

"Over my dead body," Moss replied, playing along too.

"That can be arranged, pretty!" Splicer retorted. "Go Alakazam!"

His sixth Pokémon emerged from the ball. Around the Psychic Pokémon's wrist was a Mega stone.

"Now to practise using this Mega stone," Splicer started.

Before he could finish, Callus rugby tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing agent? Quick Al, Mega evolve. This guy can't be trusted after all," Splicer just about managed to say.

Radiating with light, Alakazam morphed into a floating sage, surrounded by spoons.

"Go Princess!" Moss shouted. "Bug types are strong against Psychic! Use Bug Buzz!"

"Quick, Teleport! Steal that package!" Splicer demanded.

Al teleported in font of Helios, missing Princess's attack and pulled out the precious package containing the Mewtwoinite X and Y from her saddle, before returning next to Splicer.

"Teleport once more. Let's get out of here! Don't even think of looking for me at HQ losers! I'll be long gone by the time you arrive," Splicer cackled, secret package in hand.

And with that, he was gone! However, in the commotion, Splicer had dropped something- his stolen case of Mega Stones!

"No, we lost them!" Moss wailed.

"We were literally just here too!" Ernest moaned in frustration.

"We've got to get them back! These might help," Callus said, as he picked up and opened Splicer's dropped case. "Key stones and Mega stones."


	25. Chapter 25: The Sage and His Pokemon

Looking though their newly claimed bag, the trio tried to find Mega stones that matched to any of their Pokémon. Luckily, they were still labelled. Forgetting where they were, the group didn't realise that two onlookers had seen the whole thing.

"That was quite a kafuffle there!" an elderly voice spoke.

The gang looked up surprised to see an old sage with a long white beard staring at them from across the room. Behind him, an enormous giant stood: Regigigas.

"So I believe you've come to use my storage facilities," the sage stated. "Well it seems what you wanted protecting, has been stolen, before you could pass it into my impenetrable vault."

Moss rummaged into Helios's saddle, "The letter is here still though. Please will you read it?"

"Of course," the sage kindly said.

Reading the letter explained the situation to the man.

"So we are in a pickle, aren't we?" he stated, still remaining calm. "And that man with the Alakazam, he's the scientist performing the experiments?"

"Yes," Callus said. "We need to stop him!"

"There's no need to panic," the elderly gent responded, sensing the tension in Callus's voice, "We just need to talk this through rationally. I'll call my other titans in too. They're pretty wise and can offer us some console."

Blowing a whistle that hung around his neck, the three titans emerged from the battle chambers.

"Come here, let me heal you up and we can discuss the situation together. These battles must have been intense by the state of you, but the fight was necessary to prove your worth to use my vault."

Regice, Registeel and Regirock, healed up and the group discussed what they could do to stop the evil scientist's plans coming into fruition.

o o o

Returning to HQ, Splicer rushed to the lab and began packing. _Time to go to my secret hideaway_ , he thought. Something caught his attention. Laying lifelessly in its specimen chamber was Mewthree. Another failure. Another death. If only he had got the Mega stones sooner. He would have to start again now. No matter. This time his two new Mega stones would ensure its survival.


	26. Chapter 26: The Plan

They had decided to return to Ernest's cabin on the sage's advice. Ernest had food and provisions there and the sage had reminded them not to rush.

"Don't rush. These things have to be sorted carefully. Sometimes the best way is to think things through and plan carefully, rather than just rushing in recklessly," his words echoed in their minds.

Leviathan was thrilled to see Ernest and he had looked after the place beautifully. The wild Pokémon living in the lake were thrilled to have a Pokémon protector.

"Thanks for looking after everything!" Ernest acknowledged gratefully.

Gyarados roared affectionately back at its trainer, then introduced itself to Ernest's new Pokémon as well as Callus, all his Pokémon and Moss's newbies too.

Moss prepared the food in the kitchen. She felt she should be searching frantically for Splicer instead of being here, but was reminded once more by the voice in her head, "Don't rush…rest up, and then act." The sage was right of course. They'd had a tough journey and needed to relax and heal up before embarking on further adventures.

Outside, Callus and his Pokémon set up the picnic table that Ernest had bought, but had not yet assembled. It was on his 'to do' list before he'd been spirited away on this adventure. Callus's Pokémon helped out with the building too. Mumzilla and Baby Kang hammered in nails, Lyla lifted the heavy planks, Scrappy was in charge of the chairs and Hacker enjoyed using the electric drill. Callus relished building things. He was good at it.

Ernest, of course, was fishing. He needed some thinking time. He sat on the small island in the centre of his lake, thinking about the Mega stones. They had thoroughly inspected the Mega stone bag when they arrived back at the cabin this morning. They'd found a Gyaradosite. He'd showed Leviathan the stone and Leviathan was more than happy to wear it around his neck. Ernest had attached the Key stone to an anklet he'd had since he was a teenager. They still hadn't tried it out yet. Moss had discovered an Altarianite. Aria gladly wore it around her talon and Moss had put the final Key stone on a hair clip she wore. Again, they hadn't tried it out either.

"Dinner time everyone!" Moss called out.

The picnic table was fully set up now with a tartan blanket draped over the top. Delicious, mouth-watering food was neatly sprawled across the table. Moss had used what food remained in Ernest's cupboards and sent her Pokémon to forage for other food sources- a job they clearly excelled at by the look of things! Enormous mushrooms stuffed with Miltank cheese, spicy Tamato berry salad, Pomeg berry soup, Gogoat milk and Razz berry milkshakes could be seen amongst other delicious morsels and all of it looked exceptionally tasty.

"Wow! This is amazing. Great work everyone," Ernest smiled gratefully.

The gang and their Pokémon tucked into the lip-smacking spread.

"So, I was thinking about what the sage said," Ernest mentioned. "He said we need to become stronger. If Splicer succeeds in creating a Pokémon more powerful than Mewtwo, we will need as much power as possible."

"Well we have the Mega stones," Callus reminded.

"Yes, that's true," Moss agreed. "But what about the items he gave us?"

"What were they again?" Callus questioned.

"A silver feather, an odd flute and an ancient sea map," Moss replied. "Why didn't he tell us anymore about them?"

Ernest said, "They'd been left in the vault before he even arrived there. No one had ever claimed them. Regigigas seemed to think they were important though. They look like junk to me!"

"Shall we try out the Mega stones after dinner?" Moss asked. "We could have a battle."

The boys agreed and after dinner they wandered over to the grassy area next to the lake for a battle.


	27. Chapter 27: The Battle & The Book

The three Pokémon trainers and Mumzilla, Leviathan and Aria stood on the make-shift battle field, next to the cabin.

"Well, shall we give it a go?" Ernest asked.

But before they could start, an enormous Venomoth flew above them, followed by a boy with medium length purple hair and carrying a huge net.

"Come back!" the young boy shouted to the Venomoth.

The Venomoth ignored the boy and disappeared into the distance.

"Damn!" he cried. Then he looked at the gang, key stones at the ready, and said, "Wow, are you mega evolving your Pokémon for a battle? Mind if I join?" As he said this he lifted his net and pointed to a key stone embedded into the handle. "My Heracross can mega evolve too!"

"Sure, join us. We may as well have a double battle," Moss kindly suggested.

So standing side-by-side, Callus and their new friend, Bugsy he called himself, battled Moss and Ernest.

"Mega evolve!" they all shouted.

The battle field erupted with light. All four Pokémon glowed and morphed into new shapes. Gyarados became larger and grew sharper fins, Aria's cloud like wings engulfed her body and she became fluffier, Kangaskhan's baby, as before, increased in size and hopped out of the pouch and finally Bugsy's Heracross, became fatter and its horn turned sharper.

"Wow!" Ernest said. "Let's begin!"

"Aria, Dazzling Gleam!" Moss shouted.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Bugsy demanded.

"Mumzilla Comet Punch!"

"Leviathan, Surf!"

An enormous blue wave of water engulfed Heracross and Mumzilla, causing their attacks to be ineffective. A bright gleam of light radiated from Aria, causing a second wave of Fairy damage to them as well.

The battle continued and the quartet honed and practised their skills until late in the night. The final winners were Bugsy and Callus. They'd both had practised with mega evolution before and Bugsy was a gym leader as he revealed to them when they returned back to the hut afterwards.

The kettle boiled on the stove and the group relaxed by the fire waiting patiently for a hot chocolate. Bugsy examined Ernest's book case. Books about fishing, water Pokémon and ocean habitats filled the shelves. Reaching out, he pulled a hefty tome from one of the lower shelves. On the front cover a picture of the legendary Lugia was sprawled across it. It looked powerful and majestic in the centre of a ferocious sea storm. The title, Legendary Pokémon and Ancient Artefacts, was printed across the top in bold blue letters. He flicked open the front cover and discovered a message written inside:

"To my childhood buddy,

A house-warming present for you to enjoy. The picture of Lugia on the front was enough to convince me to buy it for you! Anyway, congratulations on your new place and I'll hopefully visit soon.

Love Misty x"

"You know the Cerulean gym leader, Misty?" Bugsy blurted out.

"Yes. She was one of my best friends growing up. I lived in Cerulean city before I moved here you know," Ernest replied as he took the whistling kettle off the hob. "How did you know I knew her?"

Bugsy lifted the book and pointed to it.

"Argh, I forgot about that. I was going to have a solid read of that that before... well, before this adventure," Ernest stated carefully, trying not to make Moss feel guilty for dragging him into this.

Ernest dished out the hot chocolate to his guests and together they explored the exciting book. It was nice to relax and read. It was something they hadn't done for a while.

"I recognise that flute," said Callus, turning one page to reveal a picture of a flute, loads of ancient symbols and the Pokégod himself, Arceus.

"Hey, and that silver feather," said Moss flicking over another page with a picture of Lugia next to a shiny silver feather.

Callus grabbed the book and began frantically turning all the pages.

"Be careful with that!" Ernest moaned.

"The sea map is here and I found a page on Shaymin and a special flower it can use to enhance its power," Callus excitedly exclaimed. "Look, look!"

"What does it say about the items?" Moss squealed.

Callus began to read each section out loud to the group and they suddenly realised why the sage had given them the items: to become stronger.

Chapter 28: The Abandoned Egg

Bugsy left the next morning. He said his thanks for the hospitability and continued his hunt for rare Bug Pokémon. The team now had a new quest: become stronger using those items. Packed in Helios's saddle was the present Misty had given to Ernest. They'd plotted where they needed to go based on the information in the book. The group had clean clothes now and Moss had removed her amour for a more practical ranger outfit that had been left in Ernest's cabin by the previous owner. They had restocked on healing items, food and now had a healthy supply of different Poké balls.

The first destination was to travel back to the coast. It was the nearest place and they knew the way now from their last escapade. The book had told them that the silver feather (known as the Silver Wing) belonged to Lugia and could summon the beast at the Whirl Islands in Johto. All of Ernest's Pokémon could Surf and ferry the group to this dangerous area to find this monster of the ocean. As they travelled along the path, Callus somewhat randomly fell flat on his face. The group burst into roaring laughter at this sudden hilarious stunt.

"Hey, it's not nice to laugh at someone else's pain," Callus complained from the floor as the group continued to giggle.

As he got up, Callus realised that he had tripped on a yellow spherical object with black markings on it. It was a Pokémon egg.

"It's an abandoned egg!" Moss called. "I think you were meant to find this Callus! Why don't you look after it? We can't just leave it alone here!"

Callus agreed and the egg was added to the group's provisions and wrapped warmly on a bag attached to Helios's saddle.

o o o

In an unknown location, computers beeped and whizzed. Two marble-like Mega stones were covered in wires and connected to an enormous glass chamber filled with a thick, yellowish liquid. A purple figure had started to form in this creamy plasma. Splicer, once more, launched himself into his work. His Pokémon bumbled around this lab helping their master set up the place as he looked down a microscope and carefully completed a difficult task to aid his work. It would take time to create his ultimate creature, but it would be worth it. In this secret base, he would be left to his mad scientific endeavours in peace.

o o o

The smell of the salty sea wafted through the air as they reached the coast. It smelled familiar. Ernest immediately released all his Pokémon and explained to them what they needed to do and the general direction they needed to go. All nodded in agreement and were excited to be able to swim again after so much time spent on land. To start with, Callus and Moss rode on Leviathan, whilst Ernest hopped onto Blue, his trusty Lanturn.

"Let's go!" they all cried as the trio of humans and team of water Pokémon splashed into the ocean and surfed over the calm waves. Kraken the Octillery dived up and down and Neptune and Monsoon chased each other cheekily between the others as they carried the humans to the Whirl Islands.

Soon, the moonlight shone overhead and reflected onto the cool waters- a beautiful sight to behold! Up ahead were a group of large rocks, big enough to settle on for the night. The water Pokémon rested in the sea, whilst the other rested their heads on the protruding limestone.

Squawking Wingull flew overhead and a deep purple Mareanie splashed in the waters below, chasing Staryu and Corsola. In the morning light, the group awoke to a strange sight. On one side of the rock, the waters were calm and peaceful. However, on the other side, a few hundred meters away, a storm raged. Thank goodness they had stopped for the night and not accidentally stumbled across the terrifying squall in the dark.

"Let's check the book," Ernest said. On the page with Lugia and the Silver Wing was a bunch of information and a map. "We're around here," he said, pointing at the map. "We need to be here," he said pointing a fraction further along the map.

"Through the storm!" Callus's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Yes, through the storm!" Moss reiterated.


	28. Chapter 28: The Abandoned Egg

Chapter 28: The Abandoned Egg

Bugsy left the next morning. He said his thanks for the hospitability and continued his hunt for rare Bug Pokémon. The team now had a new quest: become stronger using those items. Packed in Helios's saddle was the present Misty had given to Ernest. They'd plotted where they needed to go based on the information in the book. The group had clean clothes now and Moss had removed her amour for a more practical ranger outfit that had been left in Ernest's cabin by the previous owner. They had restocked on healing items, food and now had a healthy supply of different Poké balls.

The first destination was to travel back to the coast. It was the nearest place and they knew the way now from their last escapade. The book had told them that the silver feather (known as the Silver Wing) belonged to Lugia and could summon the beast at the Whirl Islands in Johto. All of Ernest's Pokémon could Surf and ferry the group to this dangerous area to find this monster of the ocean. As they travelled along the path, Callus somewhat randomly fell flat on his face. The group burst into roaring laughter at this sudden hilarious stunt.

"Hey, it's not nice to laugh at someone else's pain," Callus complained from the floor as the group continued to giggle.

As he got up, Callus realised that he had tripped on a yellow spherical object with black markings on it. It was a Pokémon egg.

"It's an abandoned egg!" Moss called. "I think you were meant to find this Callus! Why don't you look after it? We can't just leave it alone here!"

Callus agreed and the egg was added to the group's provisions and wrapped warmly on a bag attached to Helios's saddle.

o o o

In an unknown location, computers beeped and whizzed. Two marble-like Mega stones were covered in wires and connected to an enormous glass chamber filled with a thick, yellowish liquid. A purple figure had started to form in this creamy plasma. Splicer, once more, launched himself into his work. His Pokémon bumbled around this lab helping their master set up the place as he looked down a microscope and carefully completed a difficult task to aid his work. It would take time to create his ultimate creature, but it would be worth it. In this secret base, he would be left to his mad scientific endeavours in peace.

o o o

The smell of the salty sea wafted through the air as they reached the coast. It smelled familiar. Ernest immediately released all his Pokémon and explained to them what they needed to do and the general direction they needed to go. All nodded in agreement and were excited to be able to swim again after so much time spent on land. To start with, Callus and Moss rode on Leviathan, whilst Ernest hopped onto Blue, his trusty Lanturn.

"Let's go!" they all cried as the trio of humans and team of water Pokémon splashed into the ocean and surfed over the calm waves. Kraken the Octillery dived up and down and Neptune and Monsoon chased each other cheekily between the others as they carried the humans to the Whirl Islands.

Soon, the moonlight shone overhead and reflected onto the cool waters- a beautiful sight to behold! Up ahead were a group of large rocks, big enough to settle on for the night. The water Pokémon rested in the sea, whilst the other rested their heads on the protruding limestone.

Squawking Wingull flew overhead and a deep purple Mareanie splashed in the waters below, chasing Staryu and Corsola. In the morning light, the group awoke to a strange sight. On one side of the rock, the waters were calm and peaceful. However, on the other side, a few hundred meters away, a storm raged. Thank goodness they had stopped for the night and not accidentally stumbled across the terrifying squall in the dark.

"Let's check the book," Ernest said. On the page with Lugia and the Silver Wing was a bunch of information and a map. "We're around here," he said, pointing at the map. "We need to be here," he said pointing a fraction further along the map.

"Through the storm!" Callus's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Yes, through the storm!" Moss reiterated.


	29. Chapter 29: A Dream of Lugia

Hopping back onto their water Pokémon steeds, the crew carried on towards the storm. They decided that Ernest's Pokémon would have to use the move Whirlpool to calm the spiralling waves. Luckily, every fisherman who had any sense had taught this move to their Pokémon, Ernest included. As they traversed towards a huge whirlpool, the Pokémon fired their own spinning sprays at them to neutralise them so the team could cross. It was a stunning spectacle to see.

After the fifteenth whirlpool, the Pokémon had started to tire. Fortunately, only one final giant whirly vortex lay between them and the enormous cave that was their destination. Firing simultaneously, the group of fatigued water types blasted one last shot at the gargantuan circling current, dissipating it in the process and allowing the group to enter the deep, dark cavern.

o o o

Meanwhile, in the lab, eyes had started to form on the purple figure floating in the transparent yellow juice. Despite this, it lay motionless. Splicer still had a long way to go, but things were coming along much faster than he expected. After all, he had learnt lots from all his previous failures…

o o o

Inside the cave, Helios once more lit the way. Strangely, a bright, electrical light sparked from a bag on her saddle.

"That light. Do you think the egg is hatching?" Callus said, excitedly. He ran to the oval ball as fast as lightning and pulled the shining sphere from it as it cracked open. A cute, circular, yellow blob with black stripes emerged. On top of its head were two prongs, like the prongs of a plug.

"Beeebee," the baby cried.

"An Elekid!" the trio exclaimed, enthusiastically. The baby immediately fell asleep in Callus's arms so Callus gently tapped a Poké ball against it and caught it so it could rest in the ball in peace. They knew better than to wake a baby.

Happy with his capture, Callus wandered forward as Ernest checked his map once more.

"According to this, it's quite a maze in here! We'll have navigate carefully through!"

Hours passed. Their Pokémon helped them to moved boulders, Surf over flooded areas and progress deeper into the hollow. Sharp stalactites towered above them as they travelled through an abyss.

"I hope they don't fall on us. We'd get skewered!" Moss whispered and as if they had heard her, they started to wobble!

"Run!"

The group launched forward to prevent them becoming kebabs. Sensing the danger, Lyla the Jynx launched out of her ball and used her Psychic powers just in time to stop Ernest being sliced in half, Moss being impaled and Callus being spiked!

"It's dangerous in here! Thanks Lyla. You better stay out of your ball to help us, just in case," Callus commanded his partner, thankful to be alive. Jynx nodded in agreement.

Passed the deadly stalactites, they arrived at an enormous underwater lake.

"What now?" Moss asked as frantically Ernest flicked through the book. This didn't need to be answered as the feather he was carrying began to glow and raised up in the air as if it was enchanted by a witch's spell and a deafening squeal echoed through the cave. The group covered their ears in agony as a colossal bird-like creature rose from the lake, dipping with water. It wailed once more an agonising roar.

"Lu..Lu…Lugia!" Ernest said "Let me catch it. We'll need it to stop splicer."

Poké ball in hand, Ernest was ready for battle…

Chapter 30: The Beast of the Sea

"It's a Flying type, so let's start with Blue's electricity!" shouted Ernest as he summoned his trusty sidekick.

Lugia roared again readying itself for battle.

"Use Rain Dance!" Huge, dark clouds formed above them. This seemed peculiar in the depths of a cave. In the darkness, Blue's bulb could be seen as bright as a torch and illuminated the aquatic battlefield as torrential rainfall pounded them. "Try a Thunder attack!"

A bolt of Electric blue lightning blasted Lugia and forcing it underwater.

"A direct hit!" shouted Moss.

But before they could celebrate, Lugia launched itself from the water and performed a Dive attack, flinging Blue out of the lake and onto the land beside the group. A KO! Returning Blue to his ball, Ernest silently thanked him and released his Kingdra, Neptune. The rain was still pouring around them.

"Use Hydro Pump!" the fisherman called as blast of super powered water was ejected from Neptune's snout. This knocked back Lugia who retaliated by glowing a reddish-purple and tackling the Kingdra with a Dragon Rush! Low on HP, Kingdra dived underwater, but the beast of the sea followed with another Dragon Rush, forcing Ernest to return his second knocked out Pokémon.

An hour had past, his Octillery, Kraken had managed to Poison Lugia with Toxic before collapsing and Monsoon the Golduck had weakened Lugia further and managed to luckily Confuse it with its Confusion attack, before being blasted by a critical Aeroblast! Poisoned and Confused, angry and tired, Lugia was starting to weaken. Ernest only had Leviathan left. His secret weapon. He would see as he threw the final Poké ball. The sea serpent looked enormous, long and slender.

"Mega evolve!"

Gyarados began to glow and morphed into the chunkier and redder Mega Gyarados with prawn-esque qualities.

"Dragon Dance, then Crunch!"

Leviathan glowed as its stats were raised and propelled itself forward towards Lugia to take an enormous bite. Lugia dodged, but Leviathan was too quick and caused significant damage to the injured beast. Lugia tried a Psychic attack, but Leviathan was immune- it now had an additional Dark type as Mega Gyarados! In the confusion, Lugia let down its guard.

"Dark Pulse, then Crunch again!" Ernest demanded. A beam of blackish-grey spirals poured out of Leviathan's ferocious mouth, knocking Lugia back where it lay on the water in an egregious state.

Callus then said, "Quick throw an Ultra Ball at it!"

Ten Ultra Balls later, Ernest tried a Dusk Ball. The green and black sphere sucked in Lugia, then shook once, twice and three times before finally laying still. His childhood dream had come true! Lugia was his!

o o o

In the secret location, the horrific experiments continued. The new creation seemed to be in agony…


	30. Chapter 30: The Beast of the Sea

Chapter 30: The Beast of the Sea

"It's a Flying type, so let's start with Blue's electricity!" shouted Ernest as he summoned his trusty sidekick.

Lugia roared again readying itself for battle.

"Use Rain Dance!" Huge, dark clouds formed above them. This seemed peculiar in the depths of a cave. In the darkness, Blue's bulb could be seen as bright as a torch and illuminated the aquatic battlefield as torrential rainfall pounded them. "Try a Thunder attack!"

A bolt of Electric blue lightning blasted Lugia and forcing it underwater.

"A direct hit!" shouted Moss.

But before they could celebrate, Lugia launched itself from the water and performed a Dive attack, flinging Blue out of the lake and onto the land beside the group. A KO! Returning Blue to his ball, Ernest silently thanked him and released his Kingdra, Neptune. The rain was still pouring around them.

"Use Hydro Pump!" the fisherman called as blast of super powered water was ejected from Neptune's snout. This knocked back Lugia who retaliated by glowing a reddish-purple and tackling the Kingdra with a Dragon Rush! Low on HP, Kingdra dived underwater, but the beast of the sea followed with another Dragon Rush, forcing Ernest to return his second knocked out Pokémon.

An hour had past, his Octillery, Kraken had managed to Poison Lugia with Toxic before collapsing and Monsoon the Golduck had weakened Lugia further and managed to luckily Confuse it with its Confusion attack, before being blasted by a critical Aeroblast! Poisoned and Confused, angry and tired, Lugia was starting to weaken. Ernest only had Leviathan left. His secret weapon. He would see as he threw the final Poké ball. The sea serpent looked enormous, long and slender.

"Mega evolve!"

Gyarados began to glow and morphed into the chunkier and redder Mega Gyarados with prawn-esque qualities.

"Dragon Dance, then Crunch!"

Leviathan glowed as its stats were raised and propelled itself forward towards Lugia to take an enormous bite. Lugia dodged, but Leviathan was too quick and caused significant damage to the injured beast. Lugia tried a Psychic attack, but Leviathan was immune- it now had an additional Dark type as Mega Gyarados! In the confusion, Lugia let down its guard.

"Dark Pulse, then Crunch again!" Ernest demanded. A beam of blackish-grey spirals poured out of Leviathan's ferocious mouth, knocking Lugia back where it lay on the water in an egregious state.

Callus then said, "Quick throw an Ultra Ball at it!"

Ten Ultra Balls later, Ernest tried a Dusk Ball. The green and black sphere sucked in Lugia, then shook once, twice and three times before finally laying still. His childhood dream had come true! Lugia was his!

o o o

In the secret location, the horrific experiments continued. The new creation seemed to be in agony…


	31. Chapter 31: Faraway Island

Using an Escape Rope that they had found on the way, the group emerged at the cave's exit.

"Judging from the old map we've got, we probably best to head to the island next!" Ernest stated. "It won't take long riding on the back of… Lugia!"

Ernest almost couldn't contain is excitement as he threw the Dusk Ball with glee as an enormous, winged creature emerged. It looked injured as it perched on a nearby rock. The battle had been tough. Ernest pulled out a Max Potion and sprayed the whole contents on his new legendary friend. Pleased, the creature nuzzled its face against Ernest's. It was a unique moment and the others watched in amazement. Lugia clearly respected its new master.

"I guess you need a name. I heard a legend about a Lugia once called Silver. Do you like that name?" Ernest asked, still in shock that the Lugia was his.

A quiet yet high pitched sound indicated that it was a fan of the name.

"Can we ride on your back, Silver?" Moss gently asked.

Silver nodded and was happy to comply. The group climbed onto their new steed excited and were ready to travel to the strange island that awaited them. Having analysed the book and the map, it seemed that it would lead them to Mew- a mythical creature that Mewtwo was cloned from. This would surely help them defeat splicer and having it in their hands might stop splicer from getting his grubby hands on it to aid his experiments.

Soaring through the sky was exhilarating. The ocean below look azure and serene, especially now they were away from the stormy whirl islands. The group released their flying and floating Pokémon from their balls so they could stretch their wings. Callus's Porygon-Z happily zoomed behind them and Combee, Altaria and Ditto (now transformed in the guise of the newly caught Lugia) flew too. Underneath, Ernest's water pokemon dived and meandered towards their desired destination. Grace the Shaymin cuddled Moss and looked longingly at her flying friends, wishing for wings herself.

Ernest and Callus analysed the map and directed Silver.

"Silver, see that tropical island over there? That's where we want to land!" Callus directed and Lugia dived down and landed onto the smooth, sandy beach.

The island was truly tropical. The beach surrounded the mini-paradise. Sandygast and Palossand poked their heads in and out of the sand and several Staryu and Corsola sunbathed peacefully. Alolan Exeggutor wandered up and down and blended easily into the palm trees which covered the rest of the island. Several plant Pokémon known as Tropius emerged from the canopy munching on delicious, succulent berries. Bug Pokémon were rife, buzzing in and out of the flowered undergrowth and the evening sun had just begun to set, flooding the island with orange, red and purple hues.

The group had decided to set up camp and look for Mew in the morning. They found a patch of land where the beach and the forest met. Beautiful pink flowers created a barrier between the two topographies. Helios helped to light a campfire and the Pokémon and humans chatted into the night before finally dozing off. Grace decided to nap in the cosy, inviting flower bed…

Morning soon appeared. Moss gasped in alarm as she gazed upon the flower bed where Grace lay, "Grace, what has happened to you?"

The hedgehog had somehow transformed into a mini green and white deer with two winged protrusions emerging from its head and a flower-like scarf on its neck. Ernest flicked through his book.

"Look at those pink flowers. They are Gracidea! They turn Shaymin into its Sky Form so it becomes a flying type," Ernest explained.

Shaymin flew up into the sky with glee. It could fly!

Callus glanced at the book, "It says it will revert back to the regular form at night though so it might be worth taking a flower with us. There's plenty here so I'm sure it'll be okay if we snag one."

As Moss grabbed the flower, a huge, purple serpentine bug Pokémon burst from the bushes.

"A Scolipede!" they all cried in unison.

Princess Combee buzzed into action looking to fight!

"Princess, you want to try and fight it?" Moss asked.

She nodded and used Bug Buzz attack, followed by Bug Bite.

"Now use Gust!" Moss cried.

The Scolipede was bombarded and decided to flee before it was KO'd and fled into the jungle. Glowing suddenly filled the area and Combee started to metamorphose into its evolution, Vespiquen- an enormous queen bee with a jewelled head and honeycombed abdomen.

"Wow!"

Vespiquen buzzed around, thrilled.

"We really are all getting stronger!" Moss beamed looking at her two new improved Pokémon.

Right, let's find Mew," Ernest said. "Moss you should catch it. You're on a roll on this island!"

The group traversed the jungle. In the very centre lay ancient ruins with carvings of strange Pokémon. A group of unown scattered as they maneuvered through pillars and crumbled walls. With the ceiling missing, it wasn't very dark and easy to get through. A feline shaped shadow suddenly appeared on one of the walls. The group all glanced at the shadow at once! Mew… Turning around, the pinkish embryo-like psychic cat hovered in front of them.

o o o

Thoughts started forming in the creature's head. Amongst the agony, memories appeared. The synapses connected in its brain. The pain worsened. A tear formed in the creatures newly formed eyes, impossible to notice in the yellow ectoplasm that it lay in.


	32. Chapter 32: Mew

"Vespiquen, use Attack Order!" Moss ordered as Vespiquen summoned a horde of micro bees at the mythical Mew. The pink Pokémon smashed into a wall and teleported behind Princess and used Pound. Vespiquen stumbled and used Heal Order resulting in it recovering.

"Attack Order again!" The bees slammed into Mew knocking it down. Once more, it teleported and this time used Flamethrower, causing Vespiquen to pass out and creating ash and dust clouds everywhere. Moss returned it to its ball for a hard earned rest.

"Go Grace!" Grace flew up in its new sky form through the ash cloud. Quickly, she absorbed the polluted ash-ridden air into her flower neckerchief. The flower turned black, then glowed. An intense beam shot out and collided with Mew sending it flying to the ground. It was Seed Flare- Shaymin's best attack!

"Go Ultra Ball!" Moss cried as she seized the opportunity and threw the ball at the target. Writhing, the ball shook three times before seizing!

"Yes, I caught it!" Moss squealed.

o o o

The purple colour of the creature started to turn a deep black and the tip of its tail became a yellowish orange almost as if it was dyed by the liquid it resided in. A crystalline auburn shard started protruding from its right shoulder. It looked almost exactly like Mewtwo only changed in colour and with the strange crystal poking out of it. The exposure to the Megastones during its embryonic development must have caused this corruption. A new label was placed underneath its enclosure: SPECIMEN G: SHADOW MEWTWO. Spicer's Pokémon party looked at each other, anxious and worried…

o o o

The group returned to their beachside camp to eat and rest up before their final challenge. Their Pokémon played on the beach and swam in the ocean until the sun set once more. Callus, Moss and Ernest studied the book carefully on the page containing the flute.

"It's called the Azure Flute! The book says that if we play it in a place called the Spear Pillar in Sinnoh, on Mt Coronet, it will open a magical staircase leading to a place called the Hall of Origin. There Arceus will appear! We need to capture it to help us stop Splicer! I guess it's your turn to capture something Callus," Ernest said rapidly.

"I suppose it is," Callus replied whilst rocking his baby Elekid to sleep.

"We'll be there to support you of course," Moss said reassuringly. "It'll take some time to get to Sinnoh so we better rest up tonight!"

The group eventually fell into a deep slumber, resting up for their next adventure.

o o o

Shadow Mewtwo was exhausted. It was now fully formed, but it had gone through immense pain to get there. Spicer was thrilled. He let his creation rest in its tank still surround by the yellowish liquid. There would be time to test out its power soon. Rest of course was important before it could show its true power.


	33. Chapter 33: The Hall of Origin

Flying through the sky, the team split in two groups. One rode on Silver and the other on Ditto transformed into Lugia. They had been traveling for 3 days now, stopping to rest up when they could. They even nipped back to the cabin to wash, clean up and restock their supplies. Whilst practising their battle skills here, Callus's Trubbish, Scrappy, evolved into a Garbodor. Now, back in the air, the group could see Mt. Coronet in the distance.

"We're almost there!"

"Let's get ready!"

Landing at the Spear Pillar, the group dismounted.

"I guess this is where we play the Azure Flute," Moss stated.

"I'll do the honours then," said Callus, flute at the ready.

A glorious tune emerged from the flute. After it finished, a rumbling occurred and a glowing staircase appeared, leading to a place so high it entered the clouds.

"I guess we should go up!" Ernest said as they sauntered up.

After what seemed a lifetime, they eventually passed through the clouds and reached an enormous glass platform. Sparkling light glistened and a huge deer-like Pokémon appeared. Arceus was there ready to fight.

"It's a Normal type so Fighting moves should work well," Moss explained.

"I better get to it then," Callus walked forward Poké ball in hand.

"Go Lyla, use Wake-up Slap followed by Lovely Kiss," Callus shouted.

Jynx teleported onto the field and slapped Arceus, forcing him backwards. It caused considerable damage. She then pursued him trying to kiss him.

Arecus dropped to the floor fast asleep, after being kissed several times.

"Return Lyla," he said. "Go Hacker! Use Zap Canon."

Hacker, the Porygon-Z, flew into action and zapped Arceus. Its HP was depleting, but it still looked strong. Luckily, it still remained fast asleep.

"Hyperbeam!"

Porygon-Z blasted a beam of energy at the Poké God smashing it close to the edge of the glass platform. Its eyes started to open from the impact. Hacker was still recovering from using the Hyperbeam and was blasted down to the glass floor by the now awake Arceus's ultimate attack- Judgement. The glass cracked slightly from the impact and Porygon-Z passed out.

"Return! Go Scrappy!"

Garbodor appeared on the field.

"Use Toxic!"

The trash bag Pokémon launched poisonous waste at Arecus, poisoning it instantly, but not before another Judgement attack caused Garbodor to pass out.

"Nice try Scrappy! Return! Let's try Mumzilla," Callus said as his Kangaskhan was released. "Let's try Mega Evolution."

Mumzilla glowed and its baby changed shaped and emerged from the pouch.

"Focus Punch!"

Mumzilla smashed into Arceus and it took damaged plus extra from the poison.

"Earthquake"

Mumzilla shook the glass floor causing further damage to their foe. The crack already on the floor started to spread. No one noticed…

Judgement once more battered Callus's Pokémon and Mumzilla collapsed. The crack spread…

"Lyla, it's up to you! Use Wake Up Slap twice!"

Jynx battered Arceus and with the extra poison damaged it smashed to the ground further splitting the glass and causing Arceus to faint.

"Ultra Ball go!" The ball hit Arceus and critically captured it in one hit, but the impact of the ball was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. The glass splintered across the whole platform and shattered. Everyone was hurtling towards the ground...

o o o

Splicer disconnected the wires and started to drain the fluid from the container. Would it survive without it? Only time would tell.

o o o

The air felt freezing as they tumbled down. Reaching for all their flying Pokémon, Moss, Callus and Ernest released them just in time. Their Pokémon dragged them up before they became a splattered mess on the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, the trio needed a break. They all agreed to return to the cabin and formulate a plan now they had captured another legendary Pokémon.


	34. Chapter 34: Splicer's Final Words?

Contents drained, the tank was now empty. Shadow Mewtwo stood their staring at his maker. He felt rage and anger, all directed at him.

"Mewtwo, you have me to thank for making you!" Spicer shouted.

Suddenly, Mewtwo's container cracked. Shards of glass fell to the ground. Mewtwo didn't move. It just stood staring still. The shards of glass began to glow, then lifted, before surrounding Splicer.

"What are you doing?!" Splicer cried in fear as the pointed glass glowed around him.

These were the last words he said to him as the shards flew towards him.

Shadow Mewtwo released Splicer's Pokémon from their balls. They had been kind to him when he was suffering. They had secretly gathered berries for Mewtwo and created a pain-killer by blending them and injecting it into its tubes to relieve its pain when it was growing. It would never forget their kindness.

Telepathically, it thanked them for their help, but the Pokémon fled in terror. They still loved their master despite his shortcomings, they could never forgive this heartless act. They dragged the almost lifeless remains of their master outside.

Confused and muddled, Shadow Mewtwo wailed and fell to its knees. Had it made a bad choice? No, the human was evil. He had tortured him for his own gain. He deserved to be punished. Then, a huge blast produced by Mewtwo's uncontrollable emotions destroyed the building it was in, causing it to implode. It couldn't control its power in this emotional state. Spicer's Pokémon managed to escape in time and fled to the wild with their master who was barely holding onto life. Mewtwo lay sobbing surrounded by debris. Rain poured down onto the sad scene and flashes of lightning could be seen from miles around. Sad, confused and lonely, the creature lay cowering in a ball. Only two things survived the blast: The Mewtwonite X and Y.

o o o

Miles away, the Mewtwo couple sensed something familiar. Following their instincts they flew to wherever their intuition took them.

Days past and they had arrived. Thunder blasted through the rainstorm. Ruins of a still smoking, destroyed lab could be seen on a cliff side surrounded by tropical forests. This is where Splicer had relocated from Rocket Laboratory X. His lab was wherever his research was. He didn't need all the high tech gizmos that Team Rocket had pumped their stolen fortunes into. But no more. He was gone and with him his lab.

The two Mewtwo hovered above the wreckage. Covered by planks and girders was the exact familiar presence they had sensed: Another Mewtwo! This one was a strange colour, but they could feel him and… something else too: The Mewtwo Mega stones nearby. As they approached, they began to glow, both the Mewtwo and the Mega stones, resulting in their subsequent Mega Evolution. Then, they felt their minds lock like they were possessed and the strange coloured Mewtwo's thoughts entered their thoughts, blocking their synapses from their free will.

"Obey me!" it said.

A dark aura surrounded both Mega Mewtwo X and Y. Pushing the wreckage off him, Shadow Mewtwo and its new puppets flew up.

"Destroy this strange confusing world and we will start it again!" it commanded and off they flew.


	35. Chapter 35: Endgame

A storm raged outside. The trio cosied up, trying to think of a plan whilst thunder blasted. Their Pokémon sat in the cabin with them. Silver, the Lugia was too big so chilled underneath the lake with Leviathan to keep him company. The water was its natural habitat so it felt perfectly comfortable there.

Mew started to act strange. It could feel something au fait. It started to panic and pointed at the storm clouds frantically.

"What is it Bubblegum?" Moss cried to Mew.

A loud and frantic knocking smashed on the door!

"Who could that be?" Ernest called.

Callus rushed to open it. Floating in front of him was someone's horizontal body. Blood was dripping from the limp figure and it was glowing an eerie green. Next to the body, an Alakazam stood using Psychic to prop up the body. Several other Pokémon surrounded to support. A weak cough spluttered from the near-corpse's mouth and more blood dripped from tiny wounds across his body.

"It's Splicer and he's half dead!" Callus yelled.

Everyone rushed to the door. Seeing him like this made them feel a tang of sympathy.

"Quickly, put him on my spare room and grab all my medicine from the bathroom cabinet," Ernest demanded.

Spicer's Pokémon carried him out of the rain and into the dry spare room. Rushing in behind him, the group grabbed every medical supply and medicinal berry they could find. It looked like he could survive. Only time would tell.

o o o

A huge, dark cloud appeared in the sky. Lightning crackled around it. The darkness expanded and gradually covered the jungle below. Wild Pokémon fled in terror as they were smoked out.

o o o

A few days past and Splicer had started to recover. He had since told them about Shadow Mewtwo and his immense power. The attack on him had made him reflect on his actions and the love his Pokémon had showed him had made him have a change of heart. His horrific experiments would now stop. The group were still cautious about him though and rightly so. They had also heard reports of hazy darkness spreading through the lands causing everything in its path to flee. Scared and unsure what to do, they had contacted some of the friends they had made on their journey to seek their advice. A few of them had arrived already. The cabin was getting pretty crowded now. So far, Bugsy and Ernest's childhood friend Misty had arrived. They had also contacted both Professor Ivy and Rowan as well. Princess, Moss's Vespiquen, had also contacted her hive to come help.

"The Pokémon are key here. You have caught several legendary monsters. They will surely be able to beat this Shadow Mewtwo!" Misty said.

A loud buzzing sound filled the air. The windows suddenly blackened. Luckily, it wasn't the evil fog, but Vespiquen's hive. Hundreds of Combee, Weedle, Kakuna and Beedrill surrounded the cabin. Princess flew outside and greeted them. The queen was thrilled to see her daughter had now evolved and was willing to help in any way she could.

"My goodness! What are all these bugs doing here?" a voice from behind stated. Professor Rowan and Ivy had arrived and were shocked by the interesting scene.

"I don't know, but I'm terrified of bugs!" Misty squealed from behind the dining room table.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Bugsy commented. "Bugs are strong against psychic types so this will be a big help!"

With everyone there, they formulated a plan. All the humans and the Vespiquen queen sat round the dining room table. The plan was coming into place. The newcomers had informed them all, that the cloud of darkness had spread within a few miles of the cabin now. Shadows from the cloud were attacking every living thing and dragging them into the centre of the cloud once defeated and had become Mewtwo's prisoners.

Within hours, they had a plan. It would work. Well, they hoped it would.

o o o

The prisoners in the centre of the cloud were increasing. A psychic barrier locked them away. Shadow Mewtwo would deal with them all when he had captured every person and Pokémon on this evil planet.


	36. Chapter 36: Battle for the Pokemon World

They had rested, eaten plenty of food (mostly delicious honey provided by the hive) and were ready. The mysterious fog was on their doorstep now. They could see it beyond the lake. Lugia had created an enormous air bubble for everyone under the lake and that's where they would strike once the fog engulfed them. They released all their Pokémon and waited. Slowly and eerily, the shadow appeared over the lake. Bubblegum, the Mew, stayed above the lake to lure Shadow Mewtwo out. They knew it would detect it and they were right. They could see a blurred black and orange figure go head to head with the pinkish embryo above. They launched into battle, throwing Shadow Balls at each other directly above the lake!

The first stage of the plan had worked. Now, onto phase two. Queen Vespiquen and Princess were ready to command their army. Directly above them was Shadow Mewtwo. The bug Pokémon's army launched from below firing every bug type move they had at Shadow Mewtwo. A direct hit. Thousands of moves made direct contact and blasted the evil psychic Pokémon into the air. A stream of white string then blasted from all the bug type's mouths. String Shots covered Shadow Mewtwo, knocking it to the side of the lake, unable to move. Phase two was a success.

Arceus and Grace would be heavily involved with phase three. Blasting from the lake, they flew above the cloud line. They basked in the sun for a brief moment. Gracidea in hand Grace turned into her Sky Form ready for her ultimate attack. Both Arceus and Grace prepared. A Judgement attacked launched from Arceus and a Seed Flare sucked in the shadows from around it and propelled them in the direction of the encaptured Shadow Mewtwo. Just before they made contact, two purple figures dived in front of the attacks, taking the full force of them. It was both Mega Mewtwo. With their last ounce of strength, they dove through the clouds and smashed both Arecus and Grace to the ground, knocking them out. Using the last of their strength to protect their controller, they then passed out themselves, reverting back to their regular fnon-megaevolved forms. Phase three was a failure. No one had expected the other Mewtwo to appear!

"It's okay!" Callus said returning Arecus to its Ultra Ball. "Shadow Mewtwo is still down. We can still blast it with our Mega evolved Pokémon.

"Where has it gone?" Moss called.

In the commotion, it had escaped its binds and was flying at Mew.

"Quick Mew, use X-Scissor!" Moss cried. The attack missed. Shadow Mewtwo teleported behind it and smashed it to the ground, knocking it out.

"We better send out our Pokémon to Mega Evolve!" Ernest said.

Leviathan, Mumzilla, Aria, Bugsy's Heracross, Spicer's Alakazam and Misty's Gyarados all glowed and mutated into their ultimate forms, then launched from the lake at Shadow Mewtwo blasting it with Dark Pulse, Giga Impact, Draco Meteor, Mega Horn, Psychic and Crunch. All direct hits. Shadow Mewtwo smashed into the cabin causing the cabin to collapse to the ground. Mewtwo was knocked out, but so was Ernest's cabin.

"No….!" Ernest cried.

The three Mewtwo were nowhere to be seen when the group went to explore the wreckage. The shadows and fog had dissipated and the prisoners were free. They had done it. The world was safe.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months later, Ernest had just finished rebuilding his cabin. His Pokémon were swimming in the lake. Blue chased Kraken and Monsoon. Lugia had come to visit too and was diving in and out of the lake playing games with Neptune and Gyarados. Ernest knew it wasn't fair to keep Lugia confined to such a small lake. Silver was still his Pokémon, but he let him roam free. He would visit regularly of course, a few times a week and sometimes Ernest would join him exploring the seas and catching new and exciting Pokémon whilst there. Ernest was pleased that the place was ready for Moss and Callus's visit. They would be coming in a few days.

o o o

In The Forested City, Moss was bustling around the lab chatting to Professor Ivy. She was now Mayor of the little city and wanted some advice on Mega Stones. Her Pokémon played in the forest. Grace and Bubblegum played hide and seek and Aria could be seen soaring above with Imposter, the Ditto. Helios napped in the shade. Princess had returned to the hive, now in charge, but would make regular trips with bags of honey to her friends. In fact she would be joining them in a few days at the reunion at Ernest's cabin.

o o o

In what was once The Rocket Laboratory X skyscraper, Callus and Splicer were working on something. The sign outside had been taken down and a medical green plus sign had been placed up instead. Each floor had become a haven for different wild Pokémon to recuperate when injured. One floor replicated a forest, another a small lake, one had synthetic lava for fire types and another acted like a swamp. Arceus had helped to set it up and had expanded the building even higher with its powers so that it now reached the cloud line. Pokémon that needed high altitudes to survive could now use this place to heal up too and even Pokémon that lived in the ozone would thrive here. It catered for every Pokémon you could think of. The underground floors supported rock and ground types too. There was even a pungent rubbish tip floor where poison types thrived. Callus's Garbodor, Scrappy, helped out on this floor as it was his favourite. Splicer's lab, at the very bottom, was now used for medical research. Callus assisted his work and Callus's Pokémon helped the recuperating Pokémon on each floor, feeding, healing and providing company to them when they were feeling ill. Lyla, the Jynx generally focused on the healing with baby Elekid and Mumzilla provided food and games for the guests whilst they were recovering. Hacker, the Porygon-Z assisted with the medical research, using the computer to find current research from around the world. In a few days though, they would be visiting their friends. Splicer had insisted that Callus went as they would be able to cope for a few days while they were gone and Nurse Joy had even offered to come and help them out. Callus was excited to see everyone.

o o o

On Faraway Island, where Mew was captured, three figures recovered. Two purple Mewtwo, now free from control, nursed a black and orange creature back to health. This would be a perfect place to live for now. They felt strangely drawn to the island as if they were born here. They knew that couldn't be true, but it felt like home. They also knew that Shadow Mewtwo needed all the help and love it could get. They would make sure it would never behave like that again. After all, everyone needed a second chance and they couldn't judge him too harshly after the choices they made after they were first created. They would protect and have each other. Their own little, albeit odd, family.

o o o

The picnic table was set. Ernest paced around waiting to see his friends. In the distance, Moss and Callus appeared. Friends for life. The three smiled as they released their Pokémon and caught up on the last three months of each other's lives.


End file.
